Falling into Hell
by hayleighreid
Summary: It's a few weeks ago from Karofsky kissing Kurt. Burt was late from picking kurt up from school and Karofsky caught up with him. Blaine is in love with Kurt, and when he finds out he's in hospital, he doesnt know what to do with himself. Blaine/Kurt/Glee.
1. Falling into Hell

**_A/N. This is my first ever fic! I hope you guys like it, i've had it for weeks and i decided to finally upload it. All constructive criticism is welcomed. There will be more chapters when i have time to write and it will probably be moved up to an M in rating in the next chapter._**

* * *

Jumping out of his car, Blaine felt anger and fear shoot painfully through his stomach. He had messed up. He thought he had messed up things before, but nothing compared to this. One phone call was all it had taken. He had put Kurt in danger, the one thing he had promised himself not to do. Blaine's senses all felt numb. He couldn't take in the people around him, chatting normally not knowing what had been going on around them. But Blaine knew. That's what brought him to the Hospital when he should have been in a English Literature exam.

Blaine advanced on the hospital doors, barely avoiding running. He didn't know what he was going to find when he got to Kurt, but he knew once he got there, he would at least feel better for being by his side.

He finally reached the reception desk. Blaine walked straight past the end of the queue ignoring the mutters of the people he had past.

"Where's Kurt Hummel?" he demanded. Not caring about been rude.

This in itself showed Blaine was seriously upset. Blaine had never spoken to anyone, who hadn't provoked him first, in that way before.

"Excuse me, but there is a queue. You cannot barge through and command me to give you information you may not be entitled to have." She replied shakily, taken back at the advance just made on her.

"Does it look like I fucking care? My friend is here because of _my _actions, and if you don't tell me where he is, so help me I will go from ward to ward until I find him myself!" Shouted Blaine, trembling from head to toe.

He knew he had lost all control of his emotions. He felt two seconds away from collapsing.

"Please, sit down. I will contact someone who can help you." She pleaded.

Unable to move himself, a woman in the queue steered the young man in the direction of a plastic chair. Blaine stumbled into the chair, succumbing to the woman's strong pull.

The people in the queue all looked extremely sorry for Blaine as he tightly held his legs to his chest. Blaine liked the pressure, it felt like he was holding himself together.

"Just... I need to... Kurt... Help."Blaine stammered.

"Hey," the women said in a calming tone, "why don't you sit here and wait for that lovely woman to see if she has permission to give you your friend's whereabouts."

The receptionist gave the woman a look of much gratitude before picking up the phone to ring the manager.

Blaine sat distressed for what felt like hours. He went over in his head the words he had spoken just this morning.

"You just need a little courage; don't let him treat you like he does."

He wanted to get out of his own head. Going over the past was not going to change it, but he couldn't stop torturing himself with blame.

"Kurt's parents have allowed you to go up. This nurse will take you." The receptionist told him, glad to have been able to give him good news.

Taking a second to digest her words, Blaine asked, "I can see Kurt?"

This time the nurse replied, the receptionist returning behind her desk and attending the other visitors. "Yes, this way."

When Blaine looked up, the nurse was pointing to a large white staircase.

Somehow, Blaine found enough strength to pull himself out of the chair and follow the tall, blonde nurse. Many visitors around the reception area where still looking at Blaine with pity, but he didn't notice. He was too busy worrying what he would find in the room he was being led to. The nurse seemed to see Blaine was in no state to talk, so she led the young man towards the ward in silence. Blaine's dread increased with every step he took, the only thing making him move was the thought of Kurt.

Finally, Blaine found himself standing before Kurt's room. With a sharp intake of breathe he studied the broken boy, finding deep black bruises, scratches and blood. Blaine's heart broke. The restless look on Kurt's sleeping face made him want to do anything he could to make him feel better. He looked dangerously pale to Blaine. He loved Kurt's porcelain skin, but right now he looked ghostly. Blaine could only see the bruises on Kurt's face, arms and neck. He had a feeling he didn't want to see the rest of the damage. He hovered at the door, not wanting to see his injuries more detail.

Blaine didn't even notice the two other people in the room before the woman spoke.

"You must be Blaine," Carol said, trying to smile, "we've heard a lot about you."

In any other circumstance, Blaine would be overjoyed to hear Kurt talked about him, but he couldn't feel anything but overwhelming guilt and sadness. Carol must have noticed he couldn't talk as she gently led him to a chair besides Kurt's bed to tell him what he had been craving to hear the second he found out Kurt was hurt.

"He's just got back from surgery. Had some internal bleeding and had to be operated on immediately. Luckily the Nurse said he's stabling and apart from some artificial wounds he has a few broken ribs and one of his arms is broken. We don't know what happened yet. I guess the only person who can tell us in Kurt, but he will be unconscious for at least another 24 h..h..hours." Carols voice broke and speaking for the first time, a man carried on the story. Blaine guessed it was Kurt's dad. His eyes were red from continuous crying and looked the way Blaine felt.

"It was me who found him. I was picking him up from school, but I was running a little late and told him to start walking. 15 minutes is all it took for the bastard to do this to him. 15 minutes, I was meant to have picked him up by then. If only I hadn't been late..." Burt cried. "It's all my fault!"

"Of course it isn't honey," calmed carol, walking over to him and taking him into his arms.

"But it is, Kurt told me to hurry. Told me a guy on the football team who was known to bully him was standing around. Kar.. Karofsky, that's who he mentioned. The little shit ran off before I got there. The police are looking for him now."

Blaine, who had been staring at Kurt's face throughout this snapped his head up.

"Karofsky hasn't been caught!" Blaine jumped up and ran toward the door. Thoughts of finding Karofsky were on his mind. Kurt didn't deserve this and the fact Blaine was the one who told Kurt to stand up to Karofsky made him feel it was entirely his own fault.

A startled Burt leaped forwards and refrained Blaine from getting any further towards the door.

"It won't help Blaine. Kurt needs you here, not behind bars." Burt said, holding Blaine in his arms like a son.

This caused Blaine to break down. The tears he had been holding in fell furiously and freely from Blaine's eyes. "But... but it's all my fault. Kurt came to me a couple of days ago to tell me a guy called Karofsky was constantly bullying him. And I told him to confront him the next time. It's.. It's all my fault."

Burt held the young boy in his arms. He knew it wasn't Blaine's fault in the slightest, but Burt had no way to reassure him. Burt was constantly doing the exact same thing, blaming himself. He felt Blaine's legs collapse and reached to stop him from falling. Steering Blaine back to the chair, Burt looked at Carol, hoping she knew what to say to him.

"Blaine, snap out of it. This was not yours, Burt's or my fault. It was the person who did it and beating yourself over something you said to Kurt is not going to help. What you need is to stay strong for him, Blaine."

Burt noticed carol was talking to him aswel. Surprisingly, carols firm but reassuring words snapped Burt from his guilt and focused his thoughts on Kurt's recovery. Burt placed a caring hand on Blaine's shoulder and told him, "Me and carol are going to get some stuff for Kurt from home. We'll leave you with him for a while. Is there anything you want me and carol to bring back for you?"

Blaine could only manage to shake his head and whisper thanks.

All Blaine wanted to do was take Kurt into him arms and protect him from the world. He looked too fragile and breakable. Blaine still felt it was his fault, he couldn't escape the guilt. The overwhelming need to hold Kurt together was what led Blaine to finally fall asleep with him in his arms.

* * *

"Leave them to sleep." Carol said to Burt, steering him to the chairs outside Kurt's room.

"He really loves Kurt. I used to think no one would be good enough for my little boy, but you can see how much this is hurting Blaine."

"Hm," Carol agreed, "We'll give him half an hour, Blaine needs the sleep."

As soon as Burt went to nod, they heard Blaine's phone ring inside the room.

"Should I go turn it off so he can sleep?" Burt asked Carol.

But Carol had no time to answer; Blaine had already answered the phone.

* * *

Seeing the caller ID, Blaine hurried to answer his phone.

"Hey." Blaine answered with relief.

"What's happened? I've just got you message that you're at the hospital! Who hurt you?" Blaine's older sister asked frantically.

"It's not me this time, it's.. it's.. Kurt."

"As in your boyfriend Kurt?"

"He's not my boyfriend, but yes, it's him." Blaine said, starting to cry silently.

Lelia, Blaine's sister, knew however. "I'm so sorry Blaine, I know you really like him."

"I'm fine, really. It's just, I think I love him, and I can't bear to see him like this." Blaine was unable to carry on from a large sob erupting from his chest.

"Calm down. If I come down will it help?"

"I'd really love for you to be here if you could. It's hard being in this room again."

"Again? What do you mean Blaine?" Lelia questioned.

"It's..It's the room I was in. After mark attacked me. That's why I'm so scared. What if Kurt's in this room for the same reasons I was. What if that bastard r..r.."

"Blaine, I'm coming now. Can you hang on until I get there?"

"I think so; Kurt's parents should be back soon. I love you Lelia."

"I love you too, Blaine." Lelia replied easily. But Blaine knew she was worrying profoundly about him.

Blaine sat down on the chair besides Kurt's bed, gazing at him while lost in his own thoughts.

Outside Kurt's room, Carol and Burt sat in silence; taking in Blaine's half of the conversation.


	2. Frozen

**_I'm not going to be able to update for a couple of days so I'll add this next chapter. I haven't really written anything like this before so i hope you think it's alright._**

**_WARNING: ADULT THEMES._**

_**M for a reason.**_

* * *

Kurt was walking fast away from school. His father was running late and the looks Karofsky was giving him terrified him. He thought after the incident in the locker rooms Karofsky wouldn't bother Kurt anymore as he had some sort of blackmail over him. Kurt was wrong. The bullying intensified and had led Karofsky to threaten his life. Kurt calmed slightly when the street behind him appeared empty, but the feeling of dread wouldn't completely leave his stomach.

"Avoiding someone fag?"

Kurt recognized the voice immediately and started to panic.

"Hey homo! Slow down, I have something for you." Karofsky sneered from close behind Kurt's back.

Suddenly, Kurt was pushed into a darker, more isolated street. All Kurt could think of was escaping, but as he felt his breath leave him from Karofsky punching him in the stomach. He knew he didn't have a chance. He froze in fear of the pain he was about to feel.

"Trying to be brave? There's no one around for miles even if you do shout."

The next blow came to Kurt's face. He felt dizzy and if Karofsky wasn't pinning him against the wall, he would have fallen to the ground. Kurt waited for the next hit, hoping it would be soon so it could be over with, but Karofsky removed one of his hands from Kurt and reached for something in his pocket. Kurt heard himself gasp in shock and fear as he saw what was in the attacker's hand. A knife.

"What's up baby? Don't like this?" He asked, twirling the metal instrument menacingly in his hand. "Do what I say and I won't harm that pretty little skin of yours."

Kurt felt like screaming. He started to taste the blood from when he got hit in the face. It made him felt sicker. Kurt waited for the pain, but it didn't come. He turned his head to Karofsky to see why he hadn't hit him yet when he felt the hand on his thigh.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

What was happening? I could feel his hand on my thigh. I could even see him holding it but my mind couldn't register it. All I could do was wish it was pain.

"Good, you're not fighting. Smart guy for a fag."

"Bit of a hypocrite aren't you? It was _you_ that kissed me in the locker room." I felt burst for my lips. I braced myself for the pain buy instead I just felt his other hand travel to my shirt buttons.

"Don't think this is because I'm attracted to you Hummel. This is purely just to show you what I can do so you won't go blabbing about you kissing me." He growled at me.

"What is 'this' exactly? Going to strip me first so you can see the bruises you're making? Do that, they'll heal soon enough. I've had enough of you hitting me; I know why you do it. You're jealous I have the courage to be myself while you have to pretend to be something you're not." I screamed in his face. I didn't know what come over me. I could see the knife in his hand cutting through my shirt, but I knew this was my only way out. He was over twice my size, thoughts of fighting myself out was laughable if the situation wasn't so serious.

With these words I felt him hold on to me more forcefully. The pain in my thigh was almost unmanageable but I found the strength to hold in my cry of pain. I knew that would just encourage him further.

"Why, what am I then Hummel? Tell me what I'm pretending not to be"

"You're a fag, just like me."

I heard Karofsky growl under his breath. "I'll show you fag."

Karofsky had managed to rip through my whole shirt. Still frozen in fear I felt his hands undo my pants and let them fall to the floor. I couldn't think of anything else except for the realization of what he was about to do to me. His hand cupped my crotch and he started roughly stroking me through my boxers. The tears finally came. Feeling them running silently down my cheeks, I hoped he wouldn't notice so he would finish what he was doing. He did notice however.

"Aw, why are you crying? I know you want this. Don't pretend."

"S..stop. I don't w..w..want this. Please, just l..l..let me go." I stumbled through my tears.

This just made him laugh. His laugh was loud and cocky. I felt rolls of nausea in my stomach and I fought to think of something, anything, else. But I felt his large, sweaty hands tug down my boxers. Everything seemed to go into sharp focus. I felt the painfully cold wind against my legs and chest. I felt Karofsky's breath on my neck, and most of all, I felt the blade of Karofsky's knife pressing into my stomach.

All I could do was yell out in agony.

At once, the sharpness I had just felt turned to blurriness and I could just feel Karofsky's lips crush to mine. His breath smelt and tasted strongly of coffee as he snaked his tongue into my mouth. I felt myself gag. This angered Karofsky. He immediately removed his mouth from mine, before I had time to feel relief however; I felt three of his fingers press down my throat.

No, no, no, no, I begged to myself. Please no.

He removed his fingers and instantly I felt one of them press through my entrance.

I tried to protest again and again but he ignored me, pushing in another two fingers. It felt disgusting. All I could do was focus on my shaking body and close my eyes shut as tightly as possible, trying to convince myself that I could get away from this situation if I squeezed them together hard enough. In all my efforts, I could still feel the pain of what he was doing to me. The ache of my thigh where he kept his hand pressing. The pain from his fingers moving around somewhere that had been recently untouched. The knife lay forgotten on the floor but it didn't make me feel any safer.

Abruptly, I felt myself been thrown around. My face was now pressed up against the wall and he had a hand forcefully on my back holding me up against it.

This was my last chance. I tried to kick my legs and stop him but they wouldn't respond to my wishes. They just hung limply.

"You're mine Hummel. I know you like this too so open your eyes and stop being such a baby."

I couldn't do what he wanted. All I could do was try to not think about him pulling my thighs apart. I felt his fingers leave me and something much bigger began to push in.

I was fully crying now. Sobs wracked my whole body and I felt the excruciating pain. All I could feel of myself was cowardness and disgust. How did I let this happen? Why was I just frozen and not fighting him off?

Karofsky was really getting into it now. With each thrust into me my head slammed into the wall. My last thoughts before I mercily passed out were how cold and empty I felt.


	3. Realisation

_**A/N. Seriously, thank you so much for the great reviews I've got and all the story alerts! I never expected anyone to really read it so I am very, very thankful. I hope you continue to enjoy my writing **_

_**If you're American, sorry in advance! I'm British and write 'mum' not 'mom'. I was aware that most of my audience would be American as the Glee episodes with Blaine have only just aired so I tried writing 'mom'. I kept however switching between them so I figured instead of confusing everyone I'd stick with 'mum'. **_

_**Oh, I forgot disclaimers in my last chapters, but I'm sure you're all aware I don't own glee, Kurt, or sadly Blaine.**_

* * *

'_Followed on from chapter 1'_

_RECAP: Blaine has just found out Kurt's been taken to hospital and he rushes to be by his friend's side. _

* * *

Blaine had no perception on how long he had sat looking at Kurt's face. Although Kurt was asleep, Blaine could see distress tracing his features. It reminded Blaine of the first time he'd seen the angelic man.

He'd had his head held high trying to put on a front to disguise his true feelings on Dalton's grand staircase. Straight away he had felt an ache to hold him in his arms, for he had seen through the mask, it was one he himself had used many times in his past. He was looking around the corridor with such wonder, and something Blaine could not decipher. But he had also looked slightly lost and overwhelmingly sad. Blaine had made sure to walk slowly in front of him with a friendly face in efforts to get the boys attention. He knew this glasz eyed boy would need someone to show him around or at least to direct him out of the large crowd that was appearing. Luckily, his plan had worked. Blaine heard the boy's mesmerising voice and turned quickly to watch the movement of those perfect pink lips in speech. Blaine pulled his eyes up to the blue/green/grey and regretted it instantly. He knew he would get lost in the boy's eyes if he didn't break his gaze soon. Hoping the pause wasn't noticeable; Blaine answered the boys question and engaged him into conversation. He saw the mask disappear for a few seconds throughout their talk, and he was always desperately disappointed when it would reappear. Their conversation had more or less ended but he didn't want to leave this boy, that he now knew was called Kurt, and never see him again, so he took his soft, elegant hand into his like it was the most natural thing to do in the world. Smoothly he led him down a deserted corridor, stealing glances at the boy flawless porcelain skin while he looked around at the high ceilings and antique decor in amazement. Blaine had felt the boy tense in apprehension when he had touched him at first, but it quickly melted and Kurt lightly held the boys hand back. As Blaine heard the Warblers sing the introduction he knew he had to join them. Lingering the moment, he took the chance to straighten Kurt's collar slightly, and felt elated as he saw the light blush on the other boy's high cheekbones.

All Blaine could do now was focus on the deathly colour of Kurt's face. He'd lost all faith in God after what he had had to suffer since a young child, but he wasn't sure whether Kurt believed. It was this that had him praying Kurt recovered both emotionally and physically, and the sexual assault test the doctors had taken would come back negative. Blaine in return promised to only be a best friend to Kurt. He knew he wanted much more, but Kurt didn't need that right now. He probably didn't like me that way, anyway, Blaine added to himself.

* * *

Lelia was in her car and driving down her street in a total of three minutes after she'd ended the call with her brother. She knew she shouldn't worry so much, but the deadlike tone of Blaine's voice had shaken her. She didn't even want to remember the overwhelming sobs she'd heard him have. That was even worse. She had thought she'd erased _them _memories from her mind, but when she heard him say Kurt's name in the same empty tone, they all came back in full force. It was like her mind was waiting for this moment since she had started to believe she could relax about Blaine. She had pushed them to the back of her head for the moment though. She had to get there and be there for him. Lelia was thoroughly grateful she had moved in with her boyfriend a month ago. She was apprehensive at first, mostly because she would be leaving Blaine at home without her, but her new home was only ten minutes away from the hospital without traffic. Speeding as she was, she was likely to get there in five. Lelia only hoped she could help when she got there.

* * *

Carole and Burt heard a beep indicating the call had ended and the sound of weight being put on one of the chairs besides their sons' bed. Burt heard Blaine's word echo continuously around his head.

_**"Hey." **_

The relief in such a young boy's voice shocked him. It was a tone was of a man who was much older who had suffered much pain. He'd not head any middle aged adult convey so much emotion with just one word, let alone a kid. It disturbed Burt and he felt instantly sorry for the boy.

_**"It's not me this time, it's.. it's.. Kurt."**_

This time? This suggested Blaine had ended up in hospital before, and not just once. Burt felt anger bubble in his stomach. Did all gay people have to go through hell? Burt knew the bullying of Kurt had progressed. He also knew Kurt wouldn't come to him. Kurt was such a stubborn and proud character like his mother, but if it was getting _this _badhe would have thought his son would have gone to Carole. They were getting close. Burt could see how Kurt would look at her sometimes. How he had to catch himself before he nearly called her 'mum'. He was somewhat relieved he had gone to Blaine at least. He knew his son had not known him long but he always spoke exceptionally high of him and it seems he had had to go through a similar experience himself.

_**"He's not my boyfriend, but yes, it's him." **_

Burt found himself standing in front of the window in the mostly closed door. The word 'him' rang in his ears. It was spoken with definite love and compassion. He saw silent tears run down the young boys face. Burt's heart broke. Finally Kurt had found someone Burt believed was worthy of his son and who he knew he would be happy with and _this_ had to happen. Life really was unfair.

_**"I'm fine, really. It's just, I think I love him, and I can't bear to see him like this." **_

There were the words that confirmed his suspicions. Blaine loved his son. Burt wondered if he should be feeling protective of Kurt or instantly hate Blaine. He always expected to have to threaten someone Kurt brought home as even though he tries to hide it, his son was fragile. Having lost his mum at such an age and then struggling with his sexuality whilst single-handedly battling against bullies, had to take _some _toll on Kurt's emotional wellbeing. He didn't feel he had to do this with Blaine though. He seems to have been no better off than Kurt and clearly understands what it's like. Blaine's tears had turned to quiet sobs inside the white-wash room. He seemed delicate himself. No, he would leave Blaine to pursue his son. Burt didn't want to interfere, Blaine will be exactly what Kurt will need while recovering.

_**"I'd really love for you to be here if you could. It's hard being in this room again."**_

Burt idly wondered who he had invited down. Maybe his parents. Burt wasn't bothered by this. He and Carole didn't know how to comfort Blaine while he was upset, and someone is needed to watch him so he doesn't slip off and do something he'd deeply regret.

Burt's mind had paused on the ending of Blaine's reply. _"Again"? _Burt had gathered Blaine had been in hospital after some attacks, so if he was in the same room, did that mean they both had somewhere near the same thing happen to them? Burt made note to ask him casually about his past later to get some questions answered about Kurt as he didn't want to say he was asking because of what he had said over the phone. Although he wasn't, Burt felt like he had been trespassing by intruding on Blaine's private moment. He didn't mean to hear, he just meant he also heard the large heart wrenching sobs escape Blaine's chest. Burt felt like he needed to take Blaine into his arms like his father would, but before he could decide whether to go in, the boy had calmed himself slightly and was just able to talk.

_**"It's..It's the room I was in. After Mark attacked me. That's why I'm so scared. What if Kurt's in this room for the same reasons I was."**_

So Blaine was on the same wavelength as...

_**What if that bastard r..r.."**_

"What was that?" Burt silently questioned himself. Please let him have misheard.

The quiet talking of doctors and patients had muted in his head; all he could hear was a loud buzzing in his ears. He felt himself unable to breathe properly; it felt like the wind had been swept from his lungs. Over the buzzing he heard Blaine's voice on repeat.

"What if that bastard r..r.." "What if that bastard r..r.." "What if that bastard r..r.."

Burt could only think of one word that would fit in that context that started with the letter 'r'.

_Raped._

Blaine had been raped. His son may have been raped.

Burt felt Carols arms wrap around him. In this one gesture she transferred to him so many emotions. Comfort, shock, shared pain, worry, sadness, and the overall promise that she was here for him.

He didn't know how long they had stood there. All he knew was if Carole let go, he would crumble to pieces with despair.

He finally became aware of his surroundings and saw a young woman walking towards him and Carole. He recognised her, but he didn't know where from.

"Hello, I'm Lelia Anderson, Blaine's sister. "


	4. Mistaken

_**A/N. The mood has been pretty heavy throughout this story. I'll make sure to add in some light scenes with Wes and David or New Directions to break the tension.**_

_**My tumblr dashboard is going mad with Klaine and Darren Criss! I swear, 80% of my likes are them **_

_**SPOILER: Have you heard the song Blaine and Kurt are singing in the next one? It's 'Animal' by Neon Trees, and guess who sings the first lines. Blaine! They're going to get together! Okay, I'm reading a little too much into this but the writers must have something planned if they have Blaine singing to Kurt "I kinda wanna be more than friends".**_

_**Watched AVPM (A Very Potter Musical) again. If you haven't seen it, get searching on YouTube now! Darren Criss is Harry Potter. I've loved him forever and I'm extremely glad he got the opportunity to be on glee, he really deserves it. Also, have you heard/watched him sing Stutter? It is the sexiest thing on earth, I'm sure of this. **_

_**I don't own Glee or any of its characters. I do however own Lelia. (If you are all wondering what Lelia looks like, sorry, it will come a little later as I thought it would be good for Kurt to compare her similarities and differences with Blaine when he woke up).**_

* * *

Lelia had always been a good actor. She was able to hide her real emotions almost at once. This was something she was thoroughly grateful for. When her brother had suffered an exceptionally bad nightmare or beating, Lelia was able to turn off her own emotions and do what Blaine needed of her. Having to bring him up almost by herself had a massive affect on Lelia. She had matured before most teenagers. While her friends would be out underage drinking, she would stay at home with Blaine in sight whilst she completed her schoolwork and read. She did not hold this against him in the slightest. Blaine always insisted his sister should go out, he'd tell her "gosh, I can handle one night without a babysitter!" but Lelia saw through his words straight away. She saw how edgy he would get when he thought he had been left alone, and then the overwhelming relief when he saw his sister across the room. She heard him whimpering in his sleep before he would wake from nightmares, screaming through heavy tears. She'd felt him shake in her arms when she would comfort him, telling him he'd be okay, that she was there for him. Those memories haunted her daily, but it had got better when he moved to Dalton. Sure, it took him a few months to settle in, but when he did, she saw him look like he was truly happy. The Blaine from when they were children was back. She admitted he wasn't exactly the same, she didn't expect this though. He was much more reserved and wasn't as outgoing but she would switch that for his happiness any day.

Lelia had arrived at the hospital and walked straight to the correct room without thought. The journey was too familiar and she had to fight back unwanted memories. She spotted two adults entwined with each other in comfort. It was at this site she was thankful of her talent to control her emotions. Lelia had been brought up with strongly homophobic parents. Her mother had divorced their father a few years after Blaine was born and neither of them particularly liked their step-dad. They were too young to understand so they complied to call him dad when their mother asked. Words like 'fag' and 'queer' were the norm insults in a conversation with her parents. Lelia didn't know how, but she hadn't picked up their ideas and beliefs. School wasn't much different but there she was able to become more educated in others beliefs and it made hers even stronger.

Lelia was only two years older than Blaine but she had always suspected he was gay. There weren't any major stereotypical indicators to suggest he was, like playing with dolls or having a special interest in women's clothing and make-up but there were little things. He would prefer dancing over sports, of course he had never told anyone that but she would see his face completely lit up while he was dancing. He would favour Disney over action films. She sometimes caught him looking at boys with a confused, self-loathing look. It all added up and she was not surprised when he finally came out to her.

They had not told their parents. They knew it was best, Blaine had enough torment at school, but it all came out soon enough when they caught him kissing a boy he'd invited over to their house while his parents were supposed to be out. Home life became unbearable. Her parents would constantly snipe at Blaine. Harsh comments where a regular occurrence at the dinner table and although she had never seen, Lelia suspected they had physically attacked him. She wasn't sure of this however as as it was hard to keep track of Blaine's wounds and he dismissed all of her worries when she'd finally asked about it. Blaine retreated further and further into himself and she found him avoiding her. She was getting increasingly worried so she decided to sneak into his room one night to inspect the damage on his body. She had found scratches on his thighs and back, she knew this was not normal, even from physical beatings. Unknown to her, these were from his 'perfect' boyfriend Mark as had he started both physically and sexually abusing him as he wouldn't put out and had tried to break up with him.

It wasn't until Blaine's dance teacher discovered the bruises while he was trying to discretely change, that he talked. Blaine had started dancing a few months before their parents had found out about him being gay. When they did find out, dancing seemed to be his only release. Blaine would go to classes nearly every night to be away from home. Lelia didn't know how his teacher got through to him. Maybe it was the way she was more like an older friend than she was a teacher from him being there so much but she got Blaine to confess about the abuse he'd been subjected to in and out of school. The police had been called and Blaine and Lelia were living with their biological father before either of them could blink. It was hard to adjust. Neither of them really knew their Dad so opted to call him by his name, Jack. Jack was excessively rich and surprisingly a good man. He revealed how he hadn't wanted to leave them but their mother had been granted full custody and with the fuss Jack had made about it, was given a restraining order to her and their children.

He made up for the lost years by helping Blaine through his trials and sending him to Dalton. Lelia was still wary of Jack. Nothing he had done had given her anything but a good impression but she found it hard to trust adults now, and it wasn't like she didn't have reason. From the attitudes of her parents and the people at school, Lelia was led to believe nearly everyone hated gay people. This was why when she saw Kurt's parents standing in the hallways with unmistakable grief, she jumped to the conclusion it was because they had just found out Kurt was gay. Anger coursed through her veins and the want to shout at the couple was increasingly high.

"Hello, I'm Lelia Anderson, Blaine's sister. " She managed to say in a pleasant voice.

She saw the confusion on their features turn to relief. _Probably because they now had someone else to distract Kurt from seeing his parent's weren't there to comfort him, she thought snidely._

"It's good to meet you, Blaine's sat with Kurt. Would it be ok if we could talk to you before you go in?" Carole asked. Burt was too relieved Blaine now had someone to comfort him that he forgot to answer himself. After he saw Lelia give them a nod, he gave Carole a thankful look and saw her gestured some chairs with her hands.

"Let's sit. I'm sure it will make this easier."She stated and sat in one of the four chairs outside the room. Burt sat down himself and saw Lelia hesitate before following suit.

Lelia didn't know what had possessed her to sit with these people. She saw how Kurt's father couldn't make himself talk to her, how he had to look away from her. She didn't see the look he had given his wife but she was sure it was disgust.

"We really didn't mean to overhear, but we heard Blaine talk to you over the phone earlier." Burt started, looked incredibly uncomfortable.

She knew it. They heard him confess he loved Kurt to her. They were probably going to get her to remove Blaine from the room for them. She couldn't help it. She _wanted _to shout at them. Blaine was finally becoming complete in himself with Kurt's company; she couldn't let them get away with this without her sticking up for them.

"I'm not surprised you were listening. If it makes it any better for you, nothing's going on between them. Blaine is just his best friend at the moment and if you get me to make him leave it isn't going to help either of them. I know you have just found out your sons gay but you should still be there for him, you're both disgusting." Lelia seethed. She took in Carole and Burt's shocked faces happily and got up to walk towards Kurt's room.

Burt was deeply stunned. Blaine's sister was getting more and more angry with every word. He saw her shake and then turn her back on him.

"Wait...wait!" Burt shouted to her finally, standing up himself.

He saw Lelia turn, but she didn't move back towards them.

"I don't understand." He admitted, looking at his wife and seeing the same bemused expression on her face.

Lelia took a deep breath to calm herself down. It had been a while since she had lost her temper like that. "What don't you understand?"

"Why would we want Blaine to leave? And we've known Kurt was gay for a while now."

It was Lelia's turn to be startled. "Wait, you accept Kurt and Blaine's sexuality?" She asked, losing all anger with her disbelief.

Carole had been quiet for most of the argument, deep in thought. "I think I understand. Did you think we were upset because we'd just found out Kurt was gay?"

Lelia nodded. "Weren't you?"

Carole shook her head. "No. To answer your earlier question, we do accept Blaine and Kurt. Just because they like the same sex does not make any difference to us. We were actually thinking earlier how perfect Blaine is for our son."

Lelia felt substantially guilty. Not only did they accept Kurt but they were fine with him having a boyfriend. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It's just... I've never experienced people being so tolerant."

"I guess your parents didn't accept Blaine?" Carole asked gently.

"Not at all. There were a bad couple of months after he came out to them. We used to live with our mum and step-dad but we moved in with our biological dad, he is fine about Blaine. But wait, why were you both so upset, have you just heard Kurt's here?" Lelia wondered. It looked to her like they had just received terrible news. If it wasn't about Kurt being gay, she was at a loss to what it could be. She hoped it wasn't because Kurt's condition got worse.

Burt took over again now. Lelia didn't give many details to Carole question so he didn't really want to pry, but he had to know. "We were actually upset at something that we overheard Blaine say to you. About how something like this had happened to him before?"

Lelia thought back to their conversation. She remembered Blaine telling her it was the room he had been in after Mark's last attack and he was worried Kurt was in for the same reasons. He didn't say what had happened to him over the phone so she now realised Burt and Carole wanted to know exactly that in case the same had happened to their son. She knew they had a right to know. Lelia guessed that they already had come to the right conclusion from the phone call anyway and just needed confirmation.

"I know you want me to tell you but I think its best Blaine does. I can come in with you now and ask him to tell you myself. He's a very private person so I think it will be better if I ask him to tell you. He will know you deserve to be told."

They were fine to do whatever Lelia thought was best if it got them answers. Burt turned to Carole and put his hand into hers to lead her towards Kurt's room after the young girl. Lelia, however, had stopped in the doorway, looking into the room with unmistakable tears in her eyes.

Lelia heard a soft, emotion filled voice as she approached the door. Not wanting to intrude, she stopped outside and listened, signalling for Carole and Burt to do the same.

As Blaine sat with Kurt, songs he used to listen to in his down moods floated around his head. He remembered a song that had never fit his situation but was on the album of one of his favourite bands. He knew this wasn't the situation the song wasn't written for but it still fit perfectly with a few adjustments. He started softly singing it to Kurt.

_I'm staring at the glass in front of me,__  
__is it half empty? Have I ruined all you've given me?_

He was aware Kurt wouldn't hear him, but it felt good to let go of some emotions. Singing and dancing were his only releases and dancing wasn't appropriate.

_I know I've been selfish,__  
__I know I've been foolish,__  
__but look through that__  
__and you will see,__  
__I'll do better, I know,__  
__Baby, I can do better._

These lyrics were too true to Blaine. He was selfish to want more with Kurt when he was going through such a hard time at school with bullying, and he was definitely foolish when he told Kurt to stand up to him. Blaine didn't know whether it was because he was trying to live through Kurt, getting him to stand up to his bullies because Blaine himself regretted that he didn't, but whatever the reason was, he shouldn't have given him such stupid advice.

_If you leave me tonight, I'll be so alone,__  
__don't tell me I will make it on my own,__  
__don't leave me tonight,__  
__this heart of stone will sing till it dies__  
__if you leave me tonight.__  
_

Blaine knew Kurt as going to recover but that didn't stop him leaving Blaine. Kurt could blame the whole thing on him, which Blaine could not argue with. He believes that if he hadn't told Kurt to stand up to Karofsky, Karofsky would never have kissed Kurt, and if he hadn't kissed him, he wouldn't have attacked him today.

_I want to stare at you while you are sleeping,__  
__just listen to your breathing,__  
__amazed how I somehow managed to__  
__sweep you off your feet Kurt,__  
__your perfect little feet Kurt,__  
__I took for granted me and you.__  
__But I'll do better, I know__  
__Baby, I can do better.__  
_

He changes a few lyrics here so they fit perfectly. All he wanted was these things. He knew he never could. Blaine was just Kurt's friend. He had to keep reminding himself this; it was too easy to forget when he was staring at Kurt's beautiful face.

_If you leave me tonight, I'll be so alone,__  
__don't tell me I will make it on my own,__  
__don't leave me tonight,__  
__this heart of stone will sing till it dies__  
__if you leave me tonight.__  
_

Blaine wished he could listen to the song. The chords got him every time, and the instruments used worked exquisitely together.

_And don't you know my heart is breaking, oh,__  
__it's putting up the fight.__  
__ I've got this feeling,__  
__that everything's alright.__  
__And don't you see?__  
__I'm not the only one for you,__  
__but you're the only one for me.__  
_

Blaine's voice broke on this last line. They were exactly true. Blaine somehow found the strength to finish the song.

_If you leave me tonight I'll be so alone.__  
__If you leave me tonight, __  
__I'll be so alone;__  
__don't tell me I will__  
__make it on my own.__  
__Don't leave me tonight,__  
__this heart of stone__  
__will sing till it dies,__  
__if you leave me tonight.__  
__Don't leave me tonight._

Blaine's voice was barely a whisper on towards the end. He felt drained but better at the same time.

Suddenly he became aware of people standing at the door. Blaine hadn't noticed he had been crying but he instantly felt conscious of the moisture on his cheeks and lifted his hands to wipe them. He didn't have enough energy to feel embarrassment at them seeing such a personal moment; he just nodded his head slightly, granting them permission to come in.

Blaine flinched as two arms folded around him, then, feeling the familiarity he welcomed the warmth.

Burt and Carole stayed stood at the door watching the heart braking scene in front of them, both knowing they could wait a little longer for some answers.

* * *

_**A/N. So I went into Blaine's past a bit more here. The next chapter will have Blaine talking about Mark, his school bullies and Parents to Carole and Burt, but unaware to any of them, Kurt has woken up. How much can Kurt understand in his drug hazed state though?**_

_**Song used is 'Stay Close, Don't Go' by Secondhand Serenade. The whole of their album 'A Twist In My Story' is amazing so check it out.**_


	5. Here for you

_**A/N. I'm sorry if my updates are a little spaced out over the next couple of weeks. I have like 4 coursework deadlines and multiple exams so I won't have enough time to write as much as I'd like to **_

_**RECAP: Lelia arrived at the hospital and realised that not all parents are ignorant. She revealed Blaine had a troublesome past few years and promises she will get him to tell them about it. Blaine sings a heartfelt song to Kurt which is overheard by Carole, Burt and Lelia.**_

* * *

Kurt Hummel was trapped in a dreamlike haze. His whole body felt heavy with pain so he couldn't move at all. He roused from the blackness from the sound of an angel singing softly to him. All Kurt could see from behind his eyelids was bright, white light. He was afraid to open his eyes in case it was brighter so he stayed still, not knowing how much time was passing as he came in and out of the black hole.

* * *

The pressure from his sister's embrace seemed to piece Blaine back together. He didn't know what it was that did it, but when Blaine needed comfort, Lelia would just simply hold him in her arms whispering 'I'm here' and telling him 'everything will be okay', but it always worked.

Lelia didn't complain about the awkward position she was in of leaning down to Blaine, she just concentrated on his breathing, waiting until it was slow and calm before she pulled away and looked at him. He was frozen in place with his face showing no emotion just a vague, empty stare. Lelia was used to this. She recognised this look of him being locked in his memories as she'd seen it too many times before. She knew he was too far gone to react to her touch so she turned to Burt for help.

Burt had been intently watching the scene in front of him. Lelia seemed to know exactly what to do to calm Blaine down. It broke his heart to think how many times she must have had to do this to know how to deal with it. After Blaine's breathing visibly returned to normal, his sister pulled back and studied him for only a few seconds before turning to him and Carole at the door.

"Could you help me lay him down on the floor please?" She asked Burt.

Burt was happy to do anything he could for the young boy. The blank look on Blaine's face never flickered as Burt walked across the room towards him. He looked to Lelia for a clue of what she wanted him to do.

"He won't respond to our touch, he's kind of lost in his memories, so we will have to lift him onto the floor. Is that okay with you?"

Burt nodded to Lelia. He was extremely worried and confused. The calm, natural way Lelia spoke rang with experience. "Just tell me what to do."

Lelia finally got up from crouching in front of Blaine and went the right side of him, indicating for Burt to take his other side. "Carole, would you mind bringing that spare pillow over and putting it under his head before we fully put him down?"

Carole busied herself to get the pillow and kept her distance before she was needed.

"Now Burt, you'll have to bring his arm over your shoulders. He's frozen in place so you'll have to tug a bit. Don't worry, he can't feel it." She added on the end when she saw Burt's apprehensive expression.

Lelia had manoeuvred Blaine's arm within seconds but Burt was struggling slightly. He didn't feel comfortable being so rough with him. Lelia saw this and asked Carole if she would be okay to switch places.

"He's only small; we'll be able to lift him easily. I can normally do this myself but that's when I'm pushing him onto a bed, not a hard floor."

Carole answered she was fine with this and made her way to Blaine's left arm. With a few hard pulls, Blaine's arm was on her shoulders. She didn't need to ask before Lelia was explaining their next move.

"On the count of three we will lift him, carrying him over a little so we can lay him out on that clear bit of floor."She said nodding a few feet away from where they were standing."Then before we put him down, place the cushion under his head please" She added to Burt.

"So, 1... 2... 3..."

Everything went smoothly and Blaine was lying on the floor within seconds.

"I'll have to bring him round now; he may shout and lash out."

Burt and Carole stepped back from the two siblings and watched both nervous and worried.

Lelia began to softly sing. It was too quiet for Burt and Carole to make out the words but the melody was soothing. Burt vaguely recognised the voice from somewhere but he couldn't place where as she was singing too quietly. Before he had time to dwell further, he curiously watched Lelia gently close Blaine's eyes and start to delicately massage his temples with her index fingers.

It took a few minutes but like Lelia said might happen, Blaine began to shout. It wasn't just normal shouting Burt realised. Blaine was begging and pleading to someone they couldn't see in indecipherable words. He distress was clear but he didn't move too much, leaving Lelia to be able to remain as she was. Suddenly, Blaine's pleas where coherent and each one cut straight through Carole and Burt's hearts.

"Please..._ Please_ Mark. I d..d..don't want to do this. "

Lelia started to sing louder, her words stringing together making it sound like a hum. It was now Burt realised who she sounded like. Elizabeth Hummel, his wife.

"Get _off_ me."

Carole and Burt stayed stood where they were awkwardly. They both had a feeling they knew what memory Blaine was reliving. Blaine's begs brought out the parenting natures in Carole and Burt. They silently vowed to themselves to look after this broken boy like their own. It didn't matter they'd only just met. When Kurt talked about Blaine it was with a tone and look he had when he talked about his mother. Love. They had both heard Blaine declare his love for Kurt back and it was certain he had gone through a childhood you wouldn't wish on your enemies.

With one last besiege of "Please" Blaine opened his tear filled eyes, shaking violently.

* * *

Kurt couldn't find the energy to attempt to tell someone he was awake, and when he finally did feel ready to move, he would slip back into blackness. The dark wasn't scary. It was sometimes somewhat of a relief to escape the light. He noticed the angel wasn't singing anymore. This saddened him. He wanted nothing more than to lay and listen to the voice. Kurt couldn't make the words out but he felt it had a great meaning. The emotion filled melody made the brightness bearable and without it, Kurt found himself surrendering to the darkness more easily.

Suddenly, Kurt heard the angel scream. He wanted to tell some to help him and was thankful when he recognised a voice singing. He knew it couldn't be her, but it sounded like his mum. Kurt remembered the soothing tone perfectly from the many times she had sang him to sleep after nightmares or purely because he'd asked her to. He began to come extremely frustrated at his inability to move. His mum was in the room and he couldn't open his eyes to see her. The more he struggled, the further away his mother's voice went.

* * *

Blaine looked into his sisters eyes and steadied the shakes that racked his body. He noticed he was laid down and tried to remember when that happened. The last he remembered he was sat by Kurt's bed. Blaine had had many experiences like this but it hadn't happened in such a long time. He admitted to himself that he never did get used to waking up shaking, not knowing where he was.

"Can you get up?" Blaine heard his sister ask him.

He felt a little weak but he nodded for her to help him up. He wanted to see if Kurt was still stable.

Although he put all of his effort into standing up, Lelia held most of his weight. She was incredibly strong for someone so slight and small. Blaine felt himself being guided to a chair and he noticed how many times that had happened today. What was happening to him? Why since met Kurt could he not keep his memories and nightmares at bay? Perhaps it was how much Kurt reminded Blaine of himself. Or maybe it was the fact he was completely and irrevocably in love with him. All he knew was he would live with the nightmares if it meant he could have the moments he shared with Kurt. With Kurt is where Blaine was at his happiest. He felt like a teenager again. They could talk and giggle for hours, simply enjoying each other's company, and that's what they both needed.

Blaine felt himself being pushed into the chair near Kurt's bed. He instinctively went to hold Kurt's hand and only when he felt Kurt's smooth skin against his own did he fully calm down.

"Thank you." He told his sister, not moving his eyes from Kurt's face. He didn't know if it was just his imagination, but Kurt's body seems to relax at the contact too. Blaine was glad that his presence helped Kurt; he promised himself he wouldn't move unless it was completely necessary.

Blaine didn't hear the talking behind him. He was half into nothingness and the rest of his attention was focused on the feeling of Kurt relaxing into his touch.

* * *

"Is he ok? Is there anything we can do?" Carole asked Lelia quietly not to disturb Blaine.

"He'll be fine sat with Kurt. After seeing Blaine break down just then will probably make you not believe me when I say he's improved greatly since he met Kurt." Lelia replied walking toward them.

"That's improved?" Carole sadly questioned, pain visible in her eyes.

"It used to be ten times worse to stop him from reliving that certain memory. Sometimes I had to lay and sing to him for hours. Then when he came round he would lash out." Seeing the surprise in Carole and Burt's eyes she added, "Oh, no. Not at me! He would punch and kick the wall until he broke bones. When he started to feel the breaks he would hold himself in his arms crying and crying. It was heart-breaking to watch him do that to himself but it was relieving when he started to feel the pain. It would bring him out of the numbness. The numbness was the worse. At least the pain showed recovery." Lelia felt tears fall from her eyes and arms wrap round her almost immediately.

"It's okay, it's okay. You shouldn't have had to deal with that by yourself. We're here to help you both now." Carole crooned.

Lelia found it weird to be on the comforted side. She was usually doing Carole's job and she didn't know how much she had needed to be held like this. She never understood how holding and singing to Blaine could help him so much, her mother was never around and their nanny was extremely strict, so here in Carole's arms she felt how much it really did help. Yes, it made her cry more, but it felt good to let it all out for once. She'd bottled up her feelings for so long and they all seemed to crash out of her at once. Lelia held Carole back tightly, listening to the calming words until she felt steady again.

"I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me. I never cry in front of people." She said self-consciously as she looked back to Blaine to see if she had interrupted him. She was surprised when she saw Burt had pulled up a chair next to him and had placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder fatherly.

"Don't worry honey, everyone needs a shoulder to cry on every now and again and I can see you don't really have anyone for that so don't hesitate to come to me or Burt if you need to." She said with alleviation.

It took Lelia all she had to keep her composure. "Thank you so much Carole. Both of you." She added turning to Burt. The both nodded their

"I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just genuinely curious, why do you care so much?"

Burt answered this time. "I know I don't know much about your past, but I can see your parents were never there for you. I've kind of always known Kurt was gay, and when he officially came out, I admit I was slightly upset. Not because he would one day have a partner who was the same sex, but because of the ignorance he would have to live through in Ohio. This is why I made sure to show my love for him as much as I could every day so he wouldn't start to believe the bullies harsh words. Blaine looks like he didn't have that and you were the one who had to make up for it. That wasn't fair on either of you. I know we've only met but I feel, and I'm sure Carole feels, you need a Mother and Father figure in your lives. With the way we can see he sincerely loves Kurt, I'm happy to be that person. Blaine will be good for Kurt, but he needs to be well himself."

"I don't know what to say except thank you." Lelia said a moment later.

"Yes, thank you." They heard Blaine whisper.

Carole, Burt and Lelia all turned their attention towards Blaine. Somewhere in Burt's speech he must have started listening.

"I know I depended on you a lot Lelia, and I am truly sorry you had to. All I know is you made me feel so much better and I never fully thought of what it was doing to you. I'm sorry I never helped you back. I'm sorry for being such a bad brother." Blaine stated in a dejected voice.

"No Blaine." Lelia retorted fiercely while walking towards him to convey her point further. "Don't_ ever_ think you were a burden to me. You have been through things much worse than I could comprehend and I was glad I could do something that helped you. You were the best brother you could have been at the time. You told me to go out, you lied so mum and dad wouldn't hate me as well, and most of all, it was you who introduced me to my boyfriend, Tony. Promise me you won't think those things again Blaine."

"I can't promise that Lelia, but I promise to try and make myself not believe it." Blaine turned and now spoke to Carole and Burt. "Thank you for being there for Lelia, she deserves people as kind as you to care for her. I guess you're wondering why I erm... 'freaked out ' back then?"

"You don't have to tell us until you're ready." Carole reassured him.

"I know, but I think I am. You should know my past." Blaine said with composure.

It looked like Blaine was honestly ready. Lelia pulled up two chairs, one for herself and the other for Carole. "You may want to sit for this."

When Blaine saw they were comfortable and ready, he started to describe the last 6 years of his life.

* * *

Kurt felt the angel take his hand again. The bright light wasn't as bad as before and he felt himself relax at the contact. He knew he could lie being held by this angel forever. He didn't want to moment to end so he remained still, only feeling himself increasingly calm down. It was only a few moments later that he heard a familiar woman crying. Each cry went straight to his heart and he couldn't do a thing to help her. Kurt wouldn't admit to anyone he thought he heard him mum while he was in hospital. The sensible part of him realised it was just some sort of a dream but he was willing to give anything for his mother somehow helping him through this. Kurt was glad when the sobs died down and he tried to focus on the soft hum of words. He only picked out random phrases so he started to lose interest. It wasn't until he heard the angel speak, "you should know my past", that he tried to listen intently.

* * *

_**A/N. I'm extremely sorry it's been a whole week since i updated! **__** It's 5 am where I am so I'm extremely tired and am about to fall asleep so I'm sorry if it gets bad towards the end. **_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews, favourites and story alerts. It really means a lot.**_


	6. Past

_**A/N. They've finally got together! That kiss was perfect.**_

_**The school rules I am using are British: Primary school aged 4-10, Secondary school aged 11-16, sixth-form aged 17-18, university/college aged 18+. Sorry if people find this confusing.**_

_**Disclaimers remain the same.**_

_**RECAP: Blaine finds comfort in Kurt. Kurt is reacting badly to the medication and is rousing before the doctors predicted. Carole and Burt promise to be there for Lelia and Blaine from now on.**_

_**(Italics are Blaine having flashbacks)**_

* * *

_Blaine couldn't remember being this happy. His best friend Tom and he was in his room, messing around like 13 year olds did. They had met on their first day at secondary school and had hit it off immediately. Blaine and Tom now spent all our time outside of school with each other. They were inseparable and that's how Blaine liked it. It wasn't until this moment two months later in his room that Blaine started thinking he wanted their relationship to be something more than platonic. It all started when they were watching the television. They were sat on the floor, leaning against Blaine's bed, drinking pop, eating sweets and joking about their school week. It was a normal weekend for them until the TV brought up a man and woman sharing a chaste kiss. _

"_Ew!" Blaine exclaimed, giggling._

"_It's not disgusting. Everyone does it." Tom stated casually._

_Blaine was confused. He had never thought of kissing another person before, but now he did, it wasn't a girl he pictured sharing it with. He looked over to Tom and couldn't help noticing the way the light made his light-brown hair look blonde. The way the shadows fell on his smooth skin. The way his bright, blue eyes reflected the colourful lights of the TV in front of them. As Blaine's eyes went to move towards Tom's lips he thought to himself how wrong this was. Boys didn't like boys. They liked girls. So why was Blaine wanting to place his lips over Tom's? Disgust boiled into stomach as he realised the feelings he was starting to have. _

"_Have you kissed anyone, Tom?" Blaine enquired. He needed any distraction he could and it was the first thing he could think of. He regretted the question straight away, realising he probably wouldn't like the answer._

"_Yes." Tom was giggling now. _

_Jealousy replaced the other feelings and he found himself need to know more. _

"_Who?"_

_Tom didn't seem to notice the offhand tone to Blaine's voice. "Jessica Williams. The pretty one with long, blonde hair." Tom's voice rang with pride._

_The feelings Blaine were having were nothing like he had had before. He couldn't understand half of them and the other half he despised._

"_What was it like?" Maybe if Blaine heard what it was like to kiss a girl, he'd want to kiss one himself._

"_Really cool. Her lips were all soft. I might ask her to be my, like, girlfriend. What do you think bro?"_

_Blaine's anger doubled. He thought he was at his limit but it just seemed to increase with every word Tom spoke. He went to hold onto the small drinks table to somehow calm himself down, forgetting they had placed their cups of lemonade on there._

"_Hey, man!" Tom exclaimed, jumping up from the floor. _

_Blaine had accidently knocked the drinks directly onto Tom. His shirt was soaked but luckily his pants had survived the worst of it._

"_Sorry, sorry!" Blaine desperately searched for a valid excuse. "I was meant to grab my cup, not the table leg."_

_Tom burst out laughing like they would always do in situations like this but Blaine struggled to laugh with him. The shirt clung on him __**so **__tightly. _

"_Stop it!" Blaine told himself harshly. Tom had helped him through so much. He'd stuck up for him at the beginning of school when people would bully him for dancing. He listened to him rant about his parents when they chose work over him and his sister. He spent hours every day with him and was the perfect friend. He shouldn't have these thoughts._

"_Do'ya mind if I borrow a top? I have to go soon and I will freeze walking home in this." _

"_Yeah, sure. Grab what you want, and you know where the bathroom is."_

"_I don't mind, I'll just change here." _

_Blaine stopped breathing. Yes, he'd seen Tom topless before, but he had never thought to look then. He couldn't control the emotions filling up inside him; he'd never experienced anything like this before. He vaguely noticed he was walking towards Tom but he couldn't stop himself. Tom was shirtless now and looking through Blaine's wardrobe for something that would fit._

"_Blaine?" Tom asked as he turned around and noticed he was mere centimetres away._

_Blaine didn't answer. He just proceeded to move towards Tom. Finally their lips touched. Blaine felt absolute bliss. He never imagined anything could feel so good._

_The moment wasn't long though. Tom threw Blaine off him roughly, causing him to fall to the floor._

"_What the fuck? WHAT are you doing? I always defended you when people said you were fag, and now it turns out you are? Stay away from me. You're disgusting"_

_Blaine stayed frozen where he was. Those last two words stayed in his mind, running over them again and again. It was true, he was disgusting. Tom gathered his things and had left within seconds, leaving Blaine to curl up into a ball on the floor. He cried and cried until mercifully slipped into a deep sleep._

"I guess that's when the worst of it started. Tom made sure to tell the whole school what had happened. I thought after two years of being best friends he would have kept it to himself. He didn't. I was used to people saying hurtful things as I was always slightly different to the other guys, but it started to develop into physical bulling as well. Tom was pretty much my only friend, and now after what had happened, no guy wanted anything to do with me. They didn't want to 'catch the gay' or get caught up in the bullying. I found some girl friends that were lovely, but I never got close to them. I was extremely focused on hating myself as much as I could. If I caught myself looking at guys, I would hate myself even more. I felt I deserved the pain the bullies would give me. I never let them see me cry, I would save it for when I got home and Lelia would sometimes walk in on me. She was getting progressively worried about me and after a particularly bad beating, I confessed to her."

_Walking out of school, Blaine thought things might actually be getting better. In the past few days he hadn't been thrown into a locker or hit once. He actually welcomed the homophobic slurs. _

"_You look happy today fag." A familiar voice called from behind him._

_Fear paralysed his body. He hated that this happened to him. While most people would have run, Blaine couldn't make himself move. He saw multiple figures walk in front of him. He recognised the faces easy enough. Especially one. Tom. _

_Blaine counted five people. He had no chance. They were going to kill him._

_Blaine had never considered himself suicidal, but he realised he didn't mind dying. The only person he would truly miss was Lelia, and she would be better off without him._

_He felt the first fist make contact with his gut. Winded, Blaine fell to the ground. He wouldn't make any noise; he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. So he laid silently, embracing each punch or kick that brought him closer to nothingness._

_It was a day later that he woke up and found himself in hospital. Lelia had been by his side since she was allowed to see him. Blaine's parents however were too busy with work and couldn't make it. He didn't find it shocking that his parents weren't there, but it did still hurt._

_Lelia didn't push him for the answers. She didn't argue when Blaine told the Police he didn't see his attackers. She was with him all the way and it was this that made Blaine finally surrender to the tears and confess everything from the incident in his room with Tom, to the beating tonight. Lelia held him in her arms and patiently listened until the end, never interrupting as the horrific tales dropped from his lips. _

_He finally calmed down. "Please don't tell Mum and Dad." Blaine begged._

"_Don't worry, I won't. Just know I have your back. If anything happens, you come find me."_

_Blaine nodded into his sisters shoulder, glad he had finally confided in someone and they still loved him._

"My Mum and Dad acted like nothing had happened. They called school and threatened to stop their generous donations if I was ever found hurt on the school premises again, but other than that it was like normal. They would never be home as they were flying around America for business meetings or to meet new clients. I used to hate this, but I was glad of it now. It was just me and Lelia so I hardly ever had to hide at home. I converted one of the spare rooms in our house into my personal dance and music space and Lelia pretended to our parents it was for her. I called it my home as I more or less lived in there. I would play multiple instruments and dance from the time I'd got home from school until the time I went to bed. I wasn't really living, just being. I'd do whatever I needed not to attract attention and existed because I was too cowardly to take my own life.

"I was fifteen when a new boy transferred to my school. He was a year older than me and his confidence and sports abilities caused him to fit in straight away. He was the first person after Tom I felt attracted to. I saw him look at me in the corridors, I was sure it was something other than hate in his expression but I told myself I was just imagining it because I liked him. I mean, he couldn't be gay. He was too confident and the other guys liked him.

"The beatings still happened; the bullies were just smarter and didn't get caught. One day I was in the bathroom when two of Tom's friends walked in."

"_What are you doing in the guy's bathroom Blaine? You should be in the girls. I don't want you seeing me going to the toilet and not be able to control yourself." The larger one said, making his friend nearly collapse in laughter._

_The smaller one finally regained his composure and threatened, "We'll just have to make sure he doesn't look won't we." _

_Blaine felt a sharp pain in the side of his head, indicating one of them had just hit him. It was after a few more hits that someone walked in._

"_Hey, what's going on?" The voice demanded. _

_Butterflies entered Blaine's stomach as the person who had just come in came into view. It was the new guy. How did Blaine not know his name? Instantly the excitement turned to dread. He was going to join in the game 'hitting the gay kid'. _

_To Blaine's shock, instead of feeling another pair of fists on his body he heard, "He looks about to pass out, better not go any further or you'll be expelled."_

"_Oh yeah, thanks mate." And they walked out as if nothing had happened._

_Blaine sank to the floor and sighed deeply into his hands._

"_Hello? I'm Mark. Does that happen every day?" _

_Blaine's head shot up. He thought they had all left but the new kid, who he now knew was called Mark, had stayed behind._

_Blaine instantly put up his guard, thinking the only reason he would have stayed was so he able to have Blaine all to himself to hit. _

_But if that was true, why would he ask such a sympathetic question in a caring tone._

_Blaine didn't realise how long he'd been thinking and flinched when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder._

"_Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Mark assured Blaine when he finally looked at him._

_Blaine hadn't noticed how close they were. He felt his heart race faster in his chest._

"_Look, I can see you need someone to talk to. A friend." Mark reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of scrap paper and a pen."Here's my number, call or text me and we'll meet up somewhere more appropriate."_

_Blaine took the paper off him, not believing this was actually happening._

"_Why would you want to help me? I'm just a disgusting queer." He blurted out._

"_No, you're not." Mark replied firmly. "I know it seems like that right now, but it gets better. I promise. Tell you what, give me your number. I have a feeling you won't call me."_

_Blaine gave his number to Mark who added it into his phonebook straight away._

"_So," Blaine started hesitantly, "are you gay?"_

"_Yes. Why are you so shocked?"_

"_Because you're cool! The football players' talk to you, you seem so confident and you don't get hit every day."_

"_That's because I haven't come out to them. My last school was hell, so here I decided to play straight. It isn't too hard for me; I have two older brothers so I just copy things they say about their girlfriends. It's all about survival here. I've got plenty of time to admit I'm gay when I'm older. But for you it's harder. Everyone already knows you're gay, so you can have me to talk to and give you advice outside of school."_

_Blaine somehow found comfort in this._

"I guess I was glad there was finally someone I knew that was like me. Lelia was great, but she couldn't understand. We started meeting regularly and finally we started going out. I was incredibly happy. I didn't even care that he would ignore me at school. Lelia told me several times I deserved someone who was out like me, but she didn't understand how limited the gay population in Ohio was, let alone _out_ gay people. We would meet in coffee shops that was away from everyone in our school and spend hours at each other's houses when their parents were out. This meant Mark more or less lived at ours, but I liked that. Everything was going great. I learnt to run from the bullies before they got to me and I was slowly growing confidence. Well, everything was going great until my Mum decided on a surprise visit home."

_Blaine couldn't get over the feeling of Marks lips on his. The soft moving together of their lips caused a mixture of emotions for Blaine. But mostly, he felt love. _

_Yes, they had only been officially going out for a month, but Blaine had never felt anything like this before. His mind was constantly on Mark and he got butterflies when he as much as looked at him. Their relationship had not progressed from kissing and Blaine saw Mark wanted more. Mark assured Blaine it was what you did when you were in a relationship and he wasn't going to wait much longer for him. Blaine didn't want to lose Mark, he was the best thing in his life at the moment, so Blaine invited him to his at the weekend. _

_He was nervous and didn't feel ready yet but Mark had told him it was over if it didn't happen so what could he do?_

_Mark came over and they hung out in Blaine's room on the sofa watching television or listening to music like they normally would. Blaine was just starting to relax when Mark moved closer and started to passionately kiss him. "I'm ready for this. I'm ready for this. I'm ready for this." Blaine repeated to himself, kissing back._

"_I love you so much." Mark whispered in Blaine's ear as he came up for air._

_This was the first time anyone had said that to him other than his sister, he was lost for words. He had wanted Mark to say this to him for so long and now he was. Blaine felt himself being pushed into the sofa while Mark made his way on top of him. The elder boy deepened the kiss and started to undo the buttons on others shirt. _

_Blaine's mum walked in._

"I'd never seen her that angry before. She pulled him off me and started shouting and shouting. I wasn't sure who it was directed to, probably both of us. Soon enough she threw him out of the house and focused all her attention on me. Insult after insult was yelled at me and all I could do we sit there and take it. It was an hour before she told me to get out of her sight.

"I don't know how long it was, but some time later, Lelia found me in my second room sat shaking in one of the corners. I'd had plenty of time to think. I knew I had to break up with Mark. I couldn't ignore the relief I felt when I heard the door open. I knew life at home was going to be hell; I'd only suffered the wrath of my mother, my step-Dad was much worse; I would have lost Mark, the only thing that was keeping me sane and I wasn't brave enough to stop my life there and then.

"Days had past. My step-father hadn't arrived home from work yet but I knew I'd have to face him sooner than later. I'd been ignoring Mark's calls, deciding to end it in person. I would lie in bed all day and let it pass in a blur.

"I eventually went to tell Mark. It didn't really go as planned."

Blaine's composure broke as he told the next memory.

_Blaine knew he couldn't ignore Mark for much longer. The elder boy always had an empty house on Sundays so Blaine rang to see if he could go over to talk. Luckily, Mark was in so Blaine set off to his house, trying to work out every word he would say on the ten minute walk there._

_Blaine had got to Mark's too soon. The ten minutes passed like two. The familiar mansion like house no longer looked like a place he could run to when he was sad. It looked like a place to run __**from**__. He let himself in like always_

"_Hey babe!" He heard his soon to be ex call from his room up the stairs._

_Blaine walked to Marks room. _

_Blaine's POV._

_Why couldn't he be in the living room? I didn't particularly want to be anywhere near him with a bed in the vicinity. But I had to go up; I had to end this, no matter how much it was going to hurt me._

_I entered the room and saw Mark lounging on his bed reading. The way the light hit him was beautiful. He looked angelic. _

"_These thoughts aren't helping the situation." I thought to myself._

_I hovered at the door, I was too nervous to go in. My mind knew I had to break up with him but my heart wanted to walk over to him and kiss him like nothing had ever happened._

"_Hey, what are you standing there for? Come join me." Mark said, patting the bed for me as he spoke._

_I did want to sit, but I favoured the desk chair instead. Turning it around so I was directly in front of him, I focused my aching head and took a deep breath, looking at my hands entwining and untwining. _

"_I want to break up."_

_There, I'd done it. It hurt less than I expected it to. I looked up to see Mark's expression. If I was honest, I expected him to be relieved; I defiantly didn't expect him to have a look of sheer anger etched onto his face._

"_You __**what**__?" I saw Mark clench his teeth to try and contain his animosity. _

"_I...I don't want to go out with you anymore." I was getting more anxious each second. I'd never seen him so angry._

_Marks tone sounded like he was trying to hold back from being violent. "You think we can go out for a month and then decide we're over without discussing it? If this is because of what happened at yours, we can just hang at mine now."_

_He sounded like he really wanted to try make it work but I couldn't ignore the ferocity in his eyes._

"_No it's not that. I realised the other day that I'm not ready for a relationship like this."_

_Mark seemed to snap and was suddenly standing before me._

"_A relationship like what?" Mark changed his tone to a mean and mocking. "Doesn't poor Blainey want to have sex yet?" And he was back to anger. The mood swings were scaring the hell out of me. "Well who said you had a choice? I control this relationship, not you. You can just dump me Blaine."_

_I froze. This was going terribly. I felt myself being lifted off the chair and thrown. Luckily I landed onto something soft._

"_If I want to kiss you, I can." To prove a point, Mark kissed me forcefully. "If I want to see you naked, I can." He started to pull my clothes off roughly, lips still attacking mine. "And if I want to fuck you until you bleed, well I will do just that."_

_I didn't think it was a good thing I had landed on something soft now. It was the bed,_

_I tried to kick and punch him but he grabbed my wrists, pulled them over my head and rolled on top of me. Realisation of what was about to happen hit me and I screamed for help._

"_No use shouting Princess. You'll ruin that pretty voice of yours. No one will hear you anyway."_

_Tears ran down my face. I tried to close my eyes but he shouted at me again._

"_No, you'll look at me. I know you want this too baby."_

_I met his eyes and tried to beg._

"_**Please, don't. I don't want to do this."**_

"_Yes you do. You're a little __**whore**__. You're a disgusting slag and deserve everything I give to you."_

_I saw the hatred in his eyes and realised he was past reasoning with. I couldn't stop trying to struggle and it just made him angrier. _

"_I was being nice until now, but seen as though you're not doing as I say, I'm not going to be nice anymore."_

_I felt his body press heavier on me. He looked like he was reaching for something in his bedside cabinet. It was at the sight of what Mark pulled out made me stop breathing and feel physically sick._

_Mark had got handcuffs._

_I felt my hands been chained to the metal poles of Marks headboard. _

"_There, don't pull too much Blainey. You don't want to break those wrists of yours."_

_I felt Mark move off me and stand up, looking at me. It was now I noticed I was completely naked except for my boxers. Mark seemed to like what he saw. He actually seemed to like it when I tried to struggle. _

"_Why are you doing this?" I asked._

"_Because you're too sexy and I want you."_

_Mark started to undress in front of me. He pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor before unbuttoning his jeans. All I could feel is overwhelming panic._

_Mark was completely naked now. I could see he was immensely aroused and he was making his way back towards me. I tried to shrink to the back of the bed but the handcuffs made it impossible._

"_Don't play hard to get."_

_Mark tried to spread my legs but I was putting up a good fight. I felt his nails scratch my skin as he finally succeeded. I was no match for his strength._

"_Please, get off me." I begged one last time._

_Mark was past speaking. He was too enraged at me fighting back._

_I felt three fingers push into me viciously; I couldn't help but screech in pain. He lifted my hips up slightly and I froze in terror. Without any consideration, he took out his fingers and thrust hard and fast into me. The pain was unbearable. I felt the tears come back and all I could do was lay still and writhe in agony. Mark started punctuating each thrust with words like "disgusting" and "whore"._

_I felt like I lost a grip on myself. I could no longer focus on anything. I realised I __**did **__deserve this. Mark finally came in me and finished riding out his orgasm._

"_There you are. Now don't try break up with me again."_

_I felt Mark pull out of me, unlock the handcuffs and promptly fall to sleep._

_I couldn't move fast enough. I pulled on my ripped clothes and ran out of his house. I ran the whole way home. When I got there, all I could do was take a shower. I sat on the floor and focused only on the pressure of the water falling on me. Worthlessness washed over my body and it was then I saw the razor. I picked it up and all I felt was the pure bliss of the relief as I dragged it over the insides of my wrist. I didn't do it deep enough to make me pass out, just enough to feel the burn over the heaviness in my chest. That night was the night the dreams started._

Tears ran down Blaine's face, as did they Lelia's, Carole's and Burt's.

"That was how my life went for a while. I would try and lose myself in my music and dance. When he r...raped me I would come home and sit in the shower and cut. By now my step-dad had heard as well so he would beat me when I did something he considered 'gay'"

Lelia took in a sharp intake of breath but didn't say anything. He'd never admitted that outright before.

"I took up dance lessons every night. It was an excuse to be out of the house but the real reason I did it was because I could lose myself in it.

"I was sixteen now and I was still living this way."

_I had just finished a dance lesson and I went to go switch of shoes. I normally changed out of my dance clothes at home but it had been a demanding lesson so I had been sweating. No one was around, I could risk at least changing my top so I pulled it off._

_I heard a gasp behind me and turned to see my dance teacher, Chloe, staring at my chest. It was covered in bruises from school, home and Mark. It also had deep scratches from Mark and the insides of my arms had a trail of deep self-inflicted cuts. I hurried to pull on my long sleeved top and prayed she would leave it. Of course she wouldn't._

"_Blaine" She started gently. "Would you mind coming through to my office with me for a bit."_

_I didn't want to, but I knew I couldn't avoid it. If I did, she would just call my parents, and that would be worse._

_I followed her silently, dread stirring in my stomach._

"_Sit down honey." She gestured to a chair and busied herself making two cup of tea. _

"_Sugar?"_

"_Two please." I replied emptily. I was furiously thinking of a way to explain my injuries but nothing came to me._

_We stayed in silence until she had passed me my mug and sat informally on my left. That shocked me. I thought she was going to sit opposite me and ruthlessly interrogate me. I was glad she didn't._

"_I don't want to push. I've noticed you haven't been the same for months. Would you like to tell me why? You don't have to, but it might help. It will be in complete confidence Blaine."_

_The sincerity and kindness Chloe spoke with cause me to start crying. She went to put a hand on my arm reassuringly and I flinched away._

"_S...s...sorry." I stuttered._

"_Blaine, I can see something big is bothering you. I can't pretend that I didn't see the bruises and cuts on your body."_

_I knew I had to tell her something, anything to get her off my case. So I just told her the basics._

"_I'm gay."_

_Chloe nodded, accepting this easily. "Who knows?"_

"_Just about everyone. I got to an extremely homophobic school and they, they all know."_

"_Is that where the bruises are from?"_

_All I had to do was blame all the injuries on them. It sounded so easy to do. So why wasn't it? She was so nice. She accepted his sexuality and she asked him questions like she cared. She __**did**__ care. I decided to just answer her questions honestly and see where it got me._

"_Most of them."_

"_Who are the others off? And the scratches, who gave you them?"_

_The honesty thing was hard. I'd never had to answer questions like this before. Lelia had asked plenty of times but I didn't want to worry her with my worries so I never answered her._

_My answer was whispered. "My boyfriend and step-dad."_

_Chloe didn't show any shock on her face, just sympathy._

"_Do you self-harm Blaine?"_

_Blaine looked at his lap and nodded._

"_I cannot imagine what you're going through, I don't even know the whole story, but I'm here when you're ready to tell someone it. You need to tell someone before it can start getting better" _

_I didn't flinch as much when she placed her hand on my arm this time._

_Was I ready to tell her? I sure as hell wanted it to end and I knew this was the only way, so I found myself opening up to her._

_I told her everything from when I first found out I was gay, to today. She never interrupted; she just sat patiently throughout and listened._

"I'd finally confessed. The relief was amazing. I agreed to let her call the police. My step –dad and Mark was arrested. I was living with my biological dad. Things were better. The nightmares were still there, they still are now, but it becomes bearable. You become stronger.

"_**I **_became stronger."

* * *

**_A/N. I made this one longer for you all :) _**

**_Plus, Blaine deserved it._**


	7. Waking up

_**A.N. I know I've been neglecting Kurt. Don't worry, he wakes up now!**_

_**Still can't get over the kiss... **_

_**Oh, check out my new story, it's pairing Darren/Chris **_

* * *

Open your eyes.

Open your eyes.

Open your ey...

Kurt was in a still in a dreamlike haze. He heard the angel talking with a beautiful but sad voice. He listened to what he was saying, but before he had time to process it, he would return to the blackness and forget what he'd heard.

Kurt was known to be a strong-willed person; he had to use this right now. He had to wake up.

* * *

When she was sure Blaine had finished his story, Carole walked over to him and took him into his arms. She couldn't believe how someone could survive after having so much happen to them. The broken boy let his sobs escape freely, holding onto the woman who was more of a Mother to him in just under an hour than his real Mum was in his lifetime. Carole felt him calm down but she kept hold until he had completely pulled himself together. She knew it was weird, but he already seemed like a son to her. The poor boy had been through so much, both siblings had, and they never had a Mother to help them through it. Blaine was only seventeen and he'd been through ten times more than anyone she knew. He needed a Mum, and Carole was more than happy to be this.

"Thank you, Carole." Blaine whispered shyly. He looked at Lelia and Burt who had been watching the emotion filled moment from their seats and added, "I thank all of you. I couldn't have got through this without you Lelia."Blaine hugged her tightly before turning to Carole and Burt, "You are the best parents anyone could ever wish for. I'm glad Kurt has you."

Tears filled Burt's eyes. Burt never cried in front of people. He had so much respect for this boy. Even after all had been through he cared for other people and put their well-being before his own. Blaine cared for Kurt incredibly and he knew his son loved the elder boy back. He hoped they could get through this, they deserved each other. If not, Blaine would be part of the family.

Blaine was exhausted. He'd had had more emotions take over him today than he'd had in his life. Not thinking, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and resumed looking at him. It was then he realised what he'd done and jumped back into his chair and stuttered, "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to...erm..."

Burt cut him off. "There is no need to apologise. He needs someone to comfort him like that, and he cares deeply for you Blaine."

Blaine just nodded with tears in his eyes and took Kurt's hand again.

Blaine didn't know what it was, but any contact with Kurt calmed him immediately. Lelia, Carole and Burt started light conversation and Blaine watched them, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Kurt's hand.

* * *

Kurt was swimming. No, he was drowning. He tried to kick his feet to get his to the surface. But where was the surface? Kurt was disoriented and all he could see was bright, blue light. He felt a falling sensation in his stomach.

All of a sudden, Kurt felt a hand on his, pulling him out of the water. He could breathe again. The light dimmed and Kurt knew he could open his eyes now.

* * *

Kurt's POV

Erg. I barely opened my eyes before I shut them again. The pain was unimaginable. It felt like I'd been set on fire and dropped from a plane. Okay, I was exaggerating a bit, but I felt terrible. What had happened last night? I must have slept funny.

I was aware of people around me. At least three people were talking quietly. I wondered why they would be sat in my room. Maybe I hadn't really woken up yet. I'd had those dreams before. The kind where you thought you had woken up but you hadn't. I tried to move my hand when I felt someone else's around it. Maybe I had had a nightmare about Mum again causing me to shout in my sleep so my dad was here to comfort me? I was increasingly confused. I didn't feel like opening my eyes yet, my head hurt too much; instead I squeezed the person's hand, noticing it was too soft and small to be my fathers.

There was a short gasp and I felt a hand touching my cheek. Sub-consciously, I leant into the hand, feeling the warmth. I was curious who it was now so I slowly opened my eyes.

"You're awake!" The boy exclaimed.

I noticed the boy looked extremely sad and worried. It was Blaine. My heart swelled.

Wait. Why was Blaine here? And why was I not in my room?

The confused, panicked look must have been readable on by face as he softy answered my unwavering look.

"You're in the hospital Kurt. You were badly hurt." Blaine's voice cracked.

What? When? I remembered getting up, going to school, getting home... Actually, now I think, I don't remember getting home. I had walked to the place my dad and I arranged to meet and I remembered waiting for him. But then nothing. I decided to ask my biggest question.

"What happened?" My voice came out all raspy like I'd been strangled. Fear coiled in my chest as I wondered what had happened to me.

I saw tears form in Blaine's eyes. He moved his hand back down to mine and held it tightly in both of him. "It was Karofsky."

I didn't know why, but the name seamed to trigger all the memories to come back. I tried to breath, but no matter how much I inhaled I just couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. I tried to curl myself into a ball but I was now painfully aware of the needles and wires connected me. I felt so lost. The room had disappeared, before my eyes were flashes of the attack. I could feel his arms around me, I could smell him, and I could even taste him. I scrunched my eyes, trying to somehow erase the flashbacks but they only got worse. It felt like I was spinning, or maybe on a fast rollercoaster. I felt sick.

It seemed like ages, but it was probably only a few seconds, until I felt two arms wrap around me and hold me like I wanted to myself. This felt better though. My shaking body calmed and one of the hands rubbed soothing circles into my back.

"It's okay. It's Blaine. I'm here. It's okay," was all I could hear. The other boys' soft voice was what I needed to snap me back into reality. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and they met with Blaine's. I sighed in relief and pressed my head into chest, thankful he had stopped the memories.

After the shock of remembering what had happened to me, all I could feel was disgust and worthlessness. The tears came now. It took all I had not to let out the cries but I made sure to stay silent, not wanting to worry Blaine.

"Where's daddy?" I asked. I know I sounded pathetic slipping back into calling him 'daddy' like I did when I was little, but I felt little. I didn't want him to know what had happened. I had to protect him. If he found out, he would quite possibly have another heart attack. I couldn't have that on my conscience.

"I'm right here son." I heard my dad speak from across my room. I didn't have the energy to feel embarrassed that he was seeing me curled up on a bed with another boy, I needed Blaine holding me or I might lose myself again. Shame washed over me as I wondered if my dad already knew what had happened. Why was I so weak? No one else would have let their bully r...r...rape them. I mentally stumbled over the word, not able to think it without a fresh lot of tears coming.

"Hey, it's okay." This time it was my dad's voice comforting me. His voice was closer and I hid my face further in Blaine's chest so he couldn't see the tears.

Without warning I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I knew it was irrational but it felt so much like _**his**_. I flinched into Blaine.

Thankfully the hand went and Blaine's arms tightened consolingly around me.

"Kurt, it's me." A hurt voice came from behind me.

Oh no. I panicked. He was going to know something was wrong now. The guilt of what he had done was overbearing. He had just compared his dad to that monster. How could he do that?

"Sorry dad, I just..." I just what? I had no explanation I could give to him.

"It's okay kid. Carole and I will go tell the doctor you're awake; you shouldn't really be up yet. And I'm sure you're in pain." I heard them both walk out.

* * *

Burt collapsed in the first chair he came to, tears streaking down his face.

"It's okay honey." Carole had nothing else to say. What could she say?

"He...he _flinched" _Burt buried his head in Carole's shoulder, not bothering to hold back the sobs.

"He didn't know it was you. He's just woken up and had to remember what had happened. Come on. We need to be strong for Kurt right now. He needs a doctor, are you coming with me?" Carole was trying to be sympathetic but forward at the same time. She knew that's what her husband needed, and Kurt shouldn't have woken up yet, he needed someone to check everything was okay.

"You're right. This isn't about me; it's about what Kurt needs." Burt found the effort to pull himself off the chair and entwined his hand with Carole's as they walked towards the nurse's station.

* * *

Kurt's POV

I'd forgotten about my injuries, I realised now how much pain I was in. I winced and Blaine must have heard me as he started to move away.

"No, please stay." I pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just moving to the chair so you're not uncomfortable."

I had to agree with that. Now I had remembered my injuries, they hurt immensely. I was glad that he still held onto my hand, I needed some grip on reality.

It was only now I noticed Blaine was not the only other person in the room. There was a girl near the far corner of the room looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Oh, this is my sister Lelia." He gestured for her to take the seat next to him and she did so hesitantly.

"It's good to meet you Kurt; I wish it could have been under better circumstances."

As she came closer I took in how similar she looked to Blaine. Her hair was the same brown, falling past her shoulders in Blaine's natural curls. She was a few inches shorter than her brother but she held herself like she was six foot. Their faces where the same but somehow different. I couldn't exactly explain it. Their features were repeated but Blaine's looked masculine while Lelia's looked more feminine. Lelia's eyelashes were longer but Blaine's where thicker. There was a pinkish tint to Lelia's lips that her brother didn't have. Her face was perceptibly slimmer to match her lithe frame. They looked like twins. I guessed Lelia was older; she had a look in her eyes that suggested she'd grown up too early, too fast.

"You're very beautiful." I told her truthfully.

Her high cheekbones flushed in thanks.

"And you say _I'm _dapper..." Blaine murmured jokingly.

We all laughed but I had to stop when I felt the pain of what I thought must be broken ribs.

"Oh sorry, sorry, sorry." Blaine said as he jumped up, his hands fluttering around for somewhere to go to make it better.

"Sit down, I'm fine" I dismissed, trying to hide the pleasure as I saw the caring face Blaine's face.

When he didn't, Lelia tugged on one of his arms, smiling at Kurt in amusement.

Blaine let himself be pulled and turned to his sister once he was sat down in his seat.

"Hey! I was only trying to help!" He whined.

"Oh, yes. Waving your hands about helped him_ sooo_ much. You're hopeless. "Lelia said whilst rolling her eyes dramatically.

Blaine lightly hit her arm. "Am not." He turned to me and added. "Those hand movements made you feel better didn't they?"

They both turned to me, seeing who was going to win the argument.

"You're going to have to work that one out yourselves. I am _not_ getting in the middle of sibling arguments, there'll be bloodshed." I chuckled. I had never seen Blaine act so freely around anyone but me before. When I met him at Dalton, he seemed like someone who always obeyed the rules and never had fun. I remember when I asked why he was different around me than around his other friends; I swelled with joy when he said it was because he felt he felt he could truly be himself in my presence. I never asked why he couldn't be himself all the time. I knew from our first meeting that he was bullied at his old school and I thought it was too forward to ask him about his past when they'd only met for coffee a few times.

I watched them bicker and I felt myself drifting off, lost in my thoughts.

"I bet he never let anything like this happen to him." I thought to myself. I was disgusting and dirty. I wasn't worthy of someone like Blaine. I'd already cried so much it was pathetic, but I felt tears prick my eyes again. I few escaped before I fell into a merciful sleep.

* * *

Blaines POV.

I couldn't be sure it wasn't my imagination. I was numbly watching Lelia's lips move as she talked when I was _so _sure I felt my hand get squeezed by Kurt. When I turned to look at him, his eyes were closed. Yes, I must have imagined it. Kurt's expression seemed even more distressed so I placed my hand softly over his cheek. I was shocked when I felt him move into it, he finally opened his eyes.

He couldn't remember what happened. I could tell. He looked confused at his whereabouts, and mostly, why he was hurting all over.

I hated it had to be me to remind him, but he had to remember.

All I had to say was the bastards name and he started having what looked like the beginnings of a panic attack. It wasn't as easy as Lelia made it look to comfort someone. I did what felt right. I climbed onto the bed, lying beside Kurt, and placed my arm around his waist, trying to be careful not to knock the wires. Thankfully it seemed to work. He calmed down and leaned into my chest. He felt so small and weak in my arms, all I wanted to do was hold him and protect him forever. I couldn't put into words how heart-breaking it was to watch him cry. I just kept whispering support to him.

The reaction he had had to just a name were the first signs Kurt had been sexually assaulted. It was too self-loathing to be anything else.

The second sign was when he flinched from his father's touch. The large hands had barely touched his shoulder before he jumped closer into me. I tightened my grip around him. Why did I have to be right every bloody time?

The third was the worst. Carole and Burt had left for a doctor and I knew they could be while as the ward was busy today, so Lelia and I were acting normal with him like I knew he needed. At some point, Kurt had fallen asleep. Kurt looked haunted and it killed me to look, but it was worse not to. It had only been five minutes when Kurt started stirring in his bed. It was awful to witness. I felt so hopeless because there was nothing I could do. It wasn't long before he started speaking. Well I say speaking, it was more a mix between a beg and a cry.

"S..stop."

"Please."

"L...l...let me go."

I looked to Lelia. I didn't know how to handle this.

"Just try and gently wake him, I'll go see where Carole and Burt are with the doctor."

All brought one had to his face and rubbed soothing circles into his hand with my other. He didn't get any better, he started shaking violently.

Just as I was about to try rubbing his back a doctor and two nurses walked in and steered me from the bed.

"We've got it from here."

I knew this was not going to work. The doctor and one of the nurses were men. As soon as Kurt started to come round he would feel the men's hands on him and panic. It was too late to say anything. Kurt had woken up from to nightmare by the help of some sort of drug.

He started to kick and punch the male doctor as they tried to hold him down. Kurt looked absolutely terrified. I couldn't take it anymore. His anger took over him.

"Let go of him. He's obviously been sexually assaulted in some way and having two large men hold him down is obviously going to bring back memories you twats. You're meant to be fucking smart. Just _let go_"

They two men finally released Kurt's kicking limbs and let me walk forward and help the woman calm him.

It took a few minutes, but soon Kurt was in a deep, dreamless sleep.

Only now did I let myself fully breathe.

I saw Burt across the room staring at the scene before him helplessly. I couldn't imagine what it was like for him to not be able to do anything for him son. I felt helpless and I could actually help to calm him. I wondered why Kurt would let me touch him and not anyone else. I thought about it for a while and then decided not to question it. He needed me right now and I would be here as long as that stayed the same and more. The woman nurse checked Kurt with the doctor's instructions and soon they all left. I vaguely heard Burt and Carole cry in the corner of the room and Lelia came and pushed me into my seat. All I could do now was worry about what would happen when the police came. Could Kurt handle it? I couldn't when it happened to me. Kurt had always been stronger though; he stood up to his bullies and never let himself be changed. Plus I would be with him, and his family would be too.

This was killing me right now. It brought back my memories like it happened yesterday. But I had to be strong for Kurt.

I _had_ to be.


	8. Cut

_**A/N. Words cannot explain how much I'm grateful for all the story alerts and reviews I've got so I have decided to show my love by reading a story by anyone who reviews if it is glee related. I will also of course review their story. Thank you again!**_

_**I now only have one coursework deadline so I'm hoping to update more, it's just I don't want to rush it**_

* * *

The next day when the police came, Kurt was unconscious. From a mixture of having bad reactions to the drugs he was given and been kept up all night by bad dreams, he was exhausted. Instead of speaking to Kurt, the police got Burt and Carole's statement, but there wasn't much for them to tell. They admitted Karofsky was yet to be found but were looking for him. Blaine and Burt had got extremely angry at this and it took three large police officers to calm them down. Kurt hadn't come round for long enough to tell everyone what happened, and Blaine didn't vocalise his conclusion. This wasn't needed though as the rape kit came back positive a few days later. Burt ended up being medicated before he had another heart attack, Carole could only cry and even though Blaine knew what had happened, the conformation sent him over the edge.

Blaine hadn't self harmed in months. Since he started to attend Dalton, and especially when he met Kurt, Blaine began to completely recover. When he was with Kurt, he felt whole again. He realised how cliché that sounded, but it was true. Kurt's ability to always keep his head held high, no matter what was thrown at him had inspired Blaine. He found himself, not forgetting of course, but not thinking about his past every day. He could have a full night sleep and actually feel rested in the morning; the nightmares that already weren't as frequent after transferring to Dalton completely stopped and he no longer thought about bringing the razor to his wrists. Well, that was until Kurt revealed his bully had sexually assaulted him. Yes, you may think it was only a kiss, but the emotional affect that sort of attack could have on you was scary, not to forget confusing. Blaine saw this could only get worse, but Kurt had not told him until nearly two weeks after the incident. The day of the attack, Blaine was going to meet Kurt and try to persuade him into telling someone, at least his Dad. He had been too late. Blaine's worst fears happened and now he was trapped with thoughts of how he could have stopped it. Guilt, worry and over fifty more emotions seemed to all gather in his chest making it hard for him to breathe. It took all the energy he could muster to make it to the bathroom before collapsing into tears. He sister was going to be here soon and Blaine couldn't have her seeing him like this. She already worried too much and he knew that if she saw him right now, she'd know what he was going to do.

Blaine's hands fumbled shakily in his pockets and he finally found what he was looking for. The small, maroon pocket knife used to be his lifeline. He used it in his worst times. It always worked, he could focus on the pain instead of the turmoil of emotions searing trough his body. He hadn't needed use of it for a while, but he wasn't yet strong enough to not carry it around with him.

After rolling his long sleeve up to him elbow, Blaine flicked up the sharpest knife and looked at it for a long moment. He then looked at the trail of pinkish lines up the majority of his arm.

"This is the only time" He promised himself and he brought the solid silver to his wrist.

The release of emotions was exactly what he'd counted on. Blaine focused on the increasing pain as he swept the blade over his soft skin and watched the blood drip into the white sink. He started to feel numb and dizzy so after one more, deep cut he washed the blood off the knife and slipped it back into his pocket. He felt better. He made sure not to hit a vain but blood was dripping furiously down his arm. Blaine ran his arm under the water, washing off all traces of blood before applying pressure on it with tissue. The bleeding soon slowed down and ripped off a clean strip of tissue to wrap around the eleven new, angry red lines up his wrist. He felt ashamed at being such a coward but he couldn't ignore how much better he felt. He remembered why he used to do this so much. He pulled his sleeve down and reminded himself that he wouldn't do this again. It was weak and he needed to be strong for Kurt. He took in a long overdue, deep breath and exited the cubicle, needing to be back besides Kurt.

* * *

The last day had been a blur to Carole. Their worst fears had been confirmed, Kurt had been raped. Her husband took this terribly and now she had two people she loved lying in hospital beds. Carole had worried about Burt's health since the moment they had found out Kurt had been attacked. He had just recently had a heart attack and he wasn't fully recovered yet. This stress couldn't be good. Carole was thankful Burt was now in a medicine induced sleep. At least it meant he wouldn't be worrying, but she needed him by her side. Ever since John, her first husband died, Carole had been scared of contact with other men. She didn't feel it was right for her to have other feeling for another person when the one she truly loved was dead. She also didn't want it to happen again, to her or Finn. Carole was a mess when John passed and she couldn't go through it again. It was just her luck to find someone and have them taken away from her. But then she had met Burt. They hit it off straight away; Carole's life was finally looking up. Burt had gone through the same thing so it meant they understood each other in ways others couldn't. She had been right though, she shouldn't have got involved, but she was still glad she did. It may sound masochistic, but it wasn't like that. Carole would give anything for the time she had with Burt. She couldn't let anything happen to him, she couldn't lose him. The tears wouldn't stop; they just continued to fall down her checks. She had been sat on a chair in the corner of Kurt's room, only moving a few times check on Burt. Carole knew he'd want her to be with Kurt. She had no sense of time but she knew Lelia, Blaine's sister would be coming in a while. She came at visiting times but Blaine and Carole had refused to leave. They even used the cramped toilet in the room directly besides Kurt's in favour of the large one down the corridor so they were close in case there was any change in his condition. This is why Carole found it strange when Blaine headed towards the bathroom down the hall holding himself like his life depended on it. Carole became more anxious when he didn't return in 5 minutes. She though he may have gone for some fresh air but his absence somehow didn't sit right with her. Finally he came back looking marginally better; she knew what had happened now.

After it had been confirmed to them all Kurt had definitely been raped, Lelia knew she'd have to warn Carole about Blaine so she could watch him while she wasn't there. Blaine seemed to deteriorate at the news and it scared Lelia. He was too vulnerable and she didn't want him to fall again.

"I know your handling enough lately, but please watch Blaine. He's taken this really bad and he's likely to self-harm. He will disappear for a while and when he comes back he will look like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. You won't be able to stop him, I can't expect you to do that, just call me."

Carole watched Blaine sit besides Kurt like always, her motherly instincts came over and something in her wanted to ask him about it. She was thinking about waiting until Lelia arrived but when she saw tears fall down Blaine's face she decided on confronting him now. She also didn't want to just leave Lelia to deal with it. Carole had promised to help look after both Blaine and Lelia, so situations like this was something she agreed to help with.

* * *

I noticed the clock on my way back from the toilets; Lelia would be here in an hour. Thankfully I always wore long sleeved tops so she hopefully wouldn't realise a thing. I didn't break from my routine, sitting down beside Kurt and taking one of his hands into two of mine. It was then the realisation of my actions hit me. Kurt, perfect Kurt, was so strong and determined, and I was weak and disgusting. The pain from that word alone put me in tears. Kurt deserved someone better than me. Me who harms himself when things get a little bit too hard. Me who can't handle the building emotions. Me who let my boyfriend and dad abuse me. Kurt would never have let that happen.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it brought me out of my self-loathing. It was Carole looking extremely worried. I didn't deserve her concern.

"Blaine, will you please show me your wrists." Carole's tone was firm and straight forward. Was there any point of refusing?

Slowly I untangled my hands from Kurt's and pulled up my sleeve to reveal the tissue wrapped around my arm. I hesitated, I didn't want her to see how weak I was, but Carole reached forward and gently unravelled it. I kept my eyes on Carole's to read her reaction. There I saw distress and sorrow, but no disgust. I was shocked at this. When she finally tore her eyes from my wrist and looked at me I reverted my gaze to Kurt's sleeping frame.

"Why did you do this, honey?"

I didn't know why, but the caring in Carole's voice got me talking. Lelia had always been great but I never told her the extent of everything. I didn't want to put anymore worry on her than I already had.

"It used to help me."

I felt conscious about my wrists being on display now and went to roll down my sleeve, but before I could get it the whole way down Carole stopped me and placed a soft finger onto the cuts to show me she wasn't repulsed.

"It didn't help this time?"

I looked into her eyes and realised I could tell her my thoughts. Hell, it might even help.

"It did. After I did it I felt better. But then when I saw Kurt I realised how I'm never going to be worthy of him. I'm weak and revolting."

The tears came again and Carole brought me into her arms.

"Don't you ever think that Blaine. You are a lovely, caring person who has had to go through unimaginable things. You have not left Kurt's side since the attack, you have already helped him."

"Like fuck I've helped him. I've made every_fucking_thing worse."

Carole didn't acknowledge the swearing. Now was not the time to scold him for his language.

"You have helped him. You helped him remember, that's the first step of recovering. You also helped calm him down when he panicked and got him to wake from his nightmare. And it's not just after the attack. Before you met him, I was starting to get worried. Kurt always let the bullying slide off his back, but it was starting to get to him. It was like he was giving up. _**You **_got him to fight back again. The thing is, whether you told Kurt to confront that guy or not, he was going to get to Kurt sooner or later. All we can do is be thankful it happened then so Burt found him as quickly as he did."

The long speech seemed to knock some sense into me. I may not fully forgive myself yet, but I knew that one day I would.

"Thank you Carole."I whispered.

"It okay, just promise me this won't happen again."

"It won't. It doesn't help in the long run. Plus, I need to be strong for Kurt."

"Good. And don't forget you can come to me anytime, Blaine."

I wouldn't forget.

* * *

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Carole had stayed by Blaine, holding his sore, left hand while Blaine's other hand held Kurt's. Neither had had to say anything but the silence was comfortable. Blaine got up and checked his sleeve was down before opening the door.

Blaine was taken aback. He expected it to be Lelia at the door but what he revealed was over ten people differentiating in size, colour, gender and basically everything. He'd never seen such a mismatched group. It must be New Directions he thought. They all looked sombre. They must have been informed of some of the situation by Finn. Being Carole's son and Kurt's kind of step-brother he had dropped in a couple of times and called frequently.

"Erm..." I looked back at Carole.

"Come in guys. He's asleep right now but he should be up soon. You can wait if you wish."

They all walked in and took places in various parts of the room. Some sat on the floor, others lent against the wall, but the whole atmosphere of the room changed. Love radiated around the room. Blaine now saw why Kurt loved his fellow glee club members so much. They all had this togetherness that the Warblers never had. Blaine was glad Kurt had so many people behind him.

An older man stepped forward and held his hand out to Blaine.

"Hey, I'm Mr. Shue. You must be Blaine; Kurt never shuts up about you." He gave the younger boy a warm smile.

"All good things I hope." Blaine replied, shaking the teacher's hand and returning the smile.

"Of course." Mr. Shue now talked to Carole as well. "I wondered if it would be okay if we sang to Kurt when he woke up? It's something we do in our Glee Club and we thought it would be good to show him he has people here for him."

"I think that's a great idea. Maybe you could sing to him again Blaine, but this time when he's awake." Carole said.

"Maybe." Blaine smiled at her.

"That's agreed then. I guess we will just have to wait for Kurt to come around." Mr. Shue concluded and sat by Finn, talking to him about the song.

Blaine was about to go sit back by Carole and Kurt when a girl he recognised to be Mercedes called him over. She instantly pulled him into a hug and two others he guessed were Tina and Quinn joined in too. They stayed like this for a while, comfortable in each other's company.

Blaine felt like he had finally come home.

* * *

**_A/N. I've already read and reviewed those people who have previously reviewed my story. This deal is still there for anyone who reviews after this chapter though 'cause you're all equally as awesome :) _**


	9. Keep Holding On

_**A/N. got my art exam this week and next so I'll try my best to update but no promises. **_

_**The songs are all glee songs, I didn't mean to but they all fit perfectly and I would have chosen them anyway. The lyrics are important as they're singing to Kurt what they'd like to say.**_

* * *

The atmosphere was something Blaine had never experienced before. Mismatched groups of people talked intently and brought laughter into the formally lifeless room. Friends burst out into impromptu singing if someone unconsciously said a line from a song they knew. Couples comforted each other, never leaving their partners arms and brushing away stray tears from the others cheeks. Blaine was always made sure to be included in conversation but also left to his own thoughts when they sensed he didn't want to socialise. The overall feeling of love in this room was something Blaine had craved for all his life; somewhere he felt he could be accepted truly for who he was. Dalton was great, people _had _to be civil, but that didn't mean he was completely accepted. He had Wes and David, but the Warblers were nowhere as close as New Directions was. Kurt had explained how his Glee Club was like family but Blaine never fully understood what he had meant until now. Each of these people depended on one another somehow and it was touching to watch. Blaine was immensely grateful Kurt had support like this behind him. He caught snippets of the mash-up they were going to sing to Kurt when he woke, and while he couldn't guess the songs they were singing, the lyrics he had overheard were beautiful.

"Hey, you look like your thinking hard."

It took Blaine a few seconds to realise Mercedes was talking to him.

"Hm, I was just thinking how great it is Kurt has all of you."

"Sweetie." She said while she nudged him playfully. Turning serious she added, "You've got all of us as well Blaine. I know I don't know you well, but Kurt thinks the world of you. If you're good enough for him, you're good enough for me. Plus, Kurt told me you were bullied at your old school, so know you can talk to me if you need to babe."

Blaine tried his hardest to keep his tears at bay but he felt one escape the corner of his eye and stream down his cheek. He was immediately pulled into the warm enclose of Mercedes arms.

"Thank you." He finally got out.

"No problem white boy. Now get yourself together, Kurt looks like he's waking."

Blaine laughed at the girl's ability to go from comforter to teaser in a click of the fingers. It reminded him of Kurt and he saw why they got along so well. They both were divas.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Blaine heard Carole say at the other side of the room.

"Blaine?" was the only response from the porcelain boy.

"Right here." Blaine replied as he walked towards him, making sure to keep the 'honey' he wanted to add onto the end of his sentence in his mouth.

"Good." Kurt sounded relieved and seemed to lose even more tension in his body as Blaine slipped his large hand into Kurt's thin one.

"You've got some visitors." _Beautiful. _Oh, god. Please say I didn't say that out loud. Phew, Kurt doesn't look freaked out, I'm safe. I seriously needed to contain my thoughts around this boy.

"Who?" Kurt mumbled sleepily, not yet ready to open his eyes.

"Us!" The whole Glee Club seemed to shout.

Kurt jumped out of his skin and the heart monitor stated bleeping faster.

"Sorry! We didn't mean to startle you." Mercedes exclaimed, calming down as the bleeping returned to normal.

"It's okay, just gave me a shock." Kurt still sounded a little breathless and Blaine giggled besides him.

"Hey, you! How would you like to be woken up by thirteen scary people shouting?" He joked towards Blaine.

"You've got a point. I think my heartbeat might go erratic too." Blaine let out a genuine laugh and to his amazement, Kurt did too.

"One you've stop insulting us, we would quite like to sing you a song." Finn stated.

"Oh, no. You really don't have to guys." Kurt protested.

Rachel answered this time. "We all want to. We don't know what happened, but we want you to know we're here for you. Just...listen to the lyrics." She gave Kurt a rare smile and he let them continue in their plans.

"Fine, but when I die of embarrassment, it's all your guys faults."

The New Directions took their places; Puck and Sam getting an acoustic guitar each on the way.

Blaine sat down besides Kurt and Carole gave them both a wink before turning back to watch the performance.

Mr. Shue took the front to speak before they all started.

"I know it's been hard for you Kurt. Losing your Mum at such a young age, nearly losing your dad and then having to deal with the horrible bullies can't have been the easiest thing to handle. We just want to remind you, we're always here for you and we all admire your courage at staying strong throughout the years."

He finished his small speech and walked to the back of the loose formation.

Puck and Artie softly plucked the strings of their guitars, instantly joined by vocals.

_(Ahs in the style of Glee's cover of Just the way you are)_

Mercedes stepped forward to take the first verse, singing directly to Kurt and sometimes focusing her gaze on Blaine too. The rest of the group continued the 'ahs' or sang the melody line in harmony.

_You're not alone; __  
__Together we stand; __  
__We'll be by your side, you know we'll take your hand.__  
__When it gets cold; __  
__And it feels like the end;__  
__There's no place to go,__  
__You know we won't give in.__  
__No we won't give in._

Finn took the spot at the front and sang with all the emotion he had.

'_Cause, you know, you know, you know, we'd never ask you to change. __  
__If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same.__  
__So, don't even bother asking if you look okay,__  
__You know we'll say_

New directions stayed in formation except from changing the lead singer. In this case, the simpler it was, the more effective. Finn carried on singing while Mercedes picked up the harmonies.

_When I see your face, (keep holding on) __  
__There's not a thing that I would change, (you'll make it through)__  
__Cause you're amazing, (just stay strong)__  
__Just the way you are. (we're here for you, here for you)_

Finn took a step backwards, leaving the lead to Mercedes again.

_There's nothing you could say,__  
__Nothing you could do,__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth,__  
__So keep holding on,__  
__'Cause you know you'll make it through, you'll make it through._

Blaine sneaked a look at Kurt. Tears were cascading down his bruised face. Blaine squeezed his hand in comfort. Kurt gave a small smile in return and quickly returned his gaze to his friends.

Tina and Quinn came forward now and sang the next verses in perfect harmony, emotion readable in every word.

_Don't be ashamed to cry,__  
__Tears are in your eyes,__  
__Come on and come to us now._

_So if you're mad, get mad,__  
__Don't hold it all inside,__  
__Come on and talk to us now ._

_When the night falls on you,__  
__You don't know what to do.__  
__Nothing you confess,__  
__Could make us love you less._

Rachel took the melody an octave higher than it was written, giving the song a beautiful, haunted sound. Tina and Quinn sang the echoes. Blaine began to cry with Kurt now.

_Keep holding on, (we'll stand by you)__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.__  
__Just stay strong, (Won't let nobody hurt you)__  
__'Cause you know we're here for you, we're here for you.__  
__Take us in, into your darkest hour,__  
__And we'll never desert you.__  
__We'll stand by you._

The song seemed to erupt as Mercedes stood forward and belted out the middle eight, putting all her soul into the words that meant everything to her.

_And when...__  
__When the night falls on you, baby.__  
__You're feeling all alone, __  
__You won't be on your own._

She now took the echoes like always, adding an extra depth to the song, while Finn finished in lead.

_Keep holding on, (because you're amazing)__  
__you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.__  
__Just stay strong, (We'll stand by you)__  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you.__  
__There's nothing you could say,__  
__Nothing you could do,__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth,__  
__So keep holding on,__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

The last note lingered in the silence. Everyone was in tears. Nurses, doctors and patients who heard the singing had gathered around the door and were now clapping generously.

"Thank you guys. That was lovely." Kurt whispered through his tears.

* * *

_**A/N. Sorry, I know it's short! It was just a good place to stop. Don't worry, Kurt will be leaving the hospital soon :)**_

_**Songs used were: Just the Way You Are, Stand by You and Keep Holding On. All beautiful songs and not mine.**_

_**I'm glad I made the deal in the last chapter; I am finding some seriously good stories to distract me from my revision! It's still on btw.**_


	10. I Know How You Feel

_**A/N. First three hours of my Art practical exam are done. Only seven to go...**_

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I couldn't stop my tears falling. My Glee Club always sang to those who were struggling but they hadn't needed to do it for me. I never thought about how much it could really touch that person, and now being on the receiving end, I see how it helped them. I'm not trying to be ungrateful, I really aren't, it's just this is not what I need right now. The songs fit together perfectly, each person's voice conveying deep layers of emotion and making promises to be here for me, but the song seemed to have the opposite of the desired effect as it made me feel more alone. I know I was probably wallowing in my own pity, but they had never been attacked like I was. They're stood there, singing about how I can always come to them if I need to talk, but how could they cope with the truth? I was sure my parents and Blaine know what happened to me as I vaguely remember being examined, but I wasn't ready to talk about it to _them _let alone over ten other people. As the tears fell, I thought about the differences I was already seeing in myself. I no longer wanted to be 'out and proud'. I mean, what was the point? It just got you more throws in the dumpster and hits in the face. I was already feeling scared about going home; about going to school; about walking into..._No, don't go there Kurt, _I thought to myself firmly. I didn't know what I was going to do about school, but I knew I couldn't go back to Mickenly. Even if _**he **_wasn't there, his friends would be. I would also have to walk put that hidden street every day. That's another thing; I never used to be terrified of the bullies. Sure, they scared me, but I didn't feel like I had to be hyperaware of their every move. And then there was the way I felt about myself. I always made sure to stay confident and proud of myself. Now, all I wanted to do is curl up in a ball and stay there forever. I was disgusting and worthless.

The song had come to an end. I didn't want to seem unappreciative so I whispered a small thanks. Nurses and patients were clapping. The song had been beautiful and I only hated myself more for being so selfish. They had put in so much thought to this song and I didn't like it. I was a horrible, horrible person.

Blaine caught my eyes. It's like he could read my thoughts as he instantly picked up on my mood. How did he do that? I didn't deserve him.

"I was going to wait until my sister brought my guitar down, but if Puck or Artie will let me borrow theirs, can I sing you something?" Blaine's eyes were almost pleading. My breath caught; he wanted to sing to _me_.

"Ye...yes." I stuttered.

This wasn't happening. Why would someone so perfect want to sing to me? Why is he even here? I was too scared to ask these questions aloud in fear that he would leave. I watched him collect Puck's guitar and I tensed in anticipation.

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

I could see it in his eyes. Kurt was going to distance himself from everyone he loved. I couldn't let him do that, he was far too precious to lose. I knew what I had to do. I had to show him he has me to lean on and that I can understand what he's going through. I wanted to be the strong one for us; it just turns out I'm going to have to show weakness to do that or he will never let me in. I knew the perfect song to sing. It had been floating around my head since Carole suggested I should sing to him again. Last time he had been asleep, this time he was going to hear. The thought petrified me, but I had to do it. He didn't need to know every little detail about my past yet, he had enough on his plate with his own, I just needed to tell him that something _had_ happened and I can help him through it.

Kurt looked at me utterly shocked. It was now or never. I got up and the New Directions dispersed to the sides of Kurt's bed like an audience. Puck handed me his guitar and I ran the strings through my fingers to familiarise myself with the foreign strings.

I felt eyes on my back and I realised the staff and patients were still at the door. Now was not the time to get shy so I looked intently at Kurt and readied myself to start playing.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I watched him visibly collect himself by taking in a deep breath and he caught my eyes with a hypnotizing stare. He was telling me to listen to the lyrics.

His hands flew over the strings. It sounded like more than one guitar was playing.

_Can't sleep, 'cause everything's changing, _  
_you don't want to leave things behind._  
_Can't breathe, 'cause too many things going on, going wrong in your life._

His voice was perfect for the song. His soft emotion-full tone filled the room and everyone was quiet, listening to the lyrics like me. The last line was exactly right. If I thought about it too much I would be overcome and be unable to inhale correctly.

_Tears in your eyes, _  
_Sweet goodbyes._  
_I know how you feel right now,_  
_Losing dreams you've come to care about,_  
_I know what you need right now,_  
_You need to come on home so I can hold you tight,_  
_Get you through the night._  
_I'll get you through the night._

Wait. Did he say he knows how I feel? It could be just one line in the lyrics that didn't fit but Blaine's gaze was even more piercing on them words it made me think it was no mistake. Does that mean something like this had happened to him too?

The lines were so true it had an effect on me and I wasn't sure what it was. I had been crying and I had lost dreams. They'd been replaced with nightmares and all I wanted was for Blaine to hold me. How did he know to say exactly what I needed to hear?

_Wake up, the sun's shining bright,_

_Let's go out of bed into the light._  
_Shape up, we won't forget, _

_Still there's lots of love left to hold tight._

He's telling me to rise above this, to make myself get through it. Maybe with him, I could. It's true, I won't forget, but he's saying I can still somehow get through this.

_Tears in your eyes,_  
_Sweet goodbyes._  
_I know how you feel right now,_  
_Losing dreams you've come to care about,_  
_I know what you need right now,_  
_You need to come on home so I can hold you tight,_  
_Get you through the night._

Tears were falling from my eyes again now; some from pain, but also from love and compassion for the boy singing his heart out in front of me. Blaine's eyes never wavered from my gaze, it only intensified. Each line hit me and the wall I had started putting up seemed to crumble down into dust.

_Everything I love between us, will get us through the night._  
_All the things we lost will teach us, see the pretty things in life._  
_All the places that we've been to, _  
_the people we relate to, _  
_all the love that we give in to,_

I could see tears form in his eyes ready to drop. With a quick glance around the room it seemed everyone was in or near tears, even Santana and Puck.

_Blow the tears from our eyes, _  
_Sweet goodbyes._  
_I know how you feel right now, _  
_Losing dreams you've come to care about,_  
_I know what you need right now,_  
_You need to come on home so I can hold you tight._  
_I know how you feel right now,_  
_Losing dreams you've come to care about,_  
_I know what you need right now,_  
_You need to come on home so I can hold you tight,_  
_I'll get you through the night._

He finished the song and came directly over to me, bringing me into a tight, loving hug. Maybe it would take time for me to come to terms with things, and maybe it won't be the easiest time, but I'll have Blaine. And right now, I couldn't think of anything better.

* * *

_**A/N. Short, but I thought I'd give you a little bit more from Kurt's side and get Blaine to sing him a lovely song. **_

_**The song is 'Sweet Goodbyes' by Kreznip and I strongly advise you to listen to it, it's beautiful.**_

_**I know you must be getting bored by all the thank yous I'm giving for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites I'm getting so I'm just going to say it really quickly,**_

_**THANKYOU!**_


	11. Statement

_**A/N. I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update! School has been crazy and I have had no time :( It's the holidays soon so I promise to update more then.**_

* * *

The mood seemed to have lifted. Tears had been wiped away and Kurt interacted with everyone whilst keeping his hands entwined with Blaine's. Of course, someone had to disrupt.

"Hello, my name is Steve and this is Adam. We would like to talk to Kurt please."

The two men at the door were donned in Police uniform. The taller of the two, the one who spoke, was more muscled and had the skin the shade of milk chocolate. The other had short, fair hair and was only marginally darker skinned than Kurt. Kurt's face froze and his breath came short. New Directions and Mr. Shue left the room with promises of visiting in the next few days and left only Carole and Blaine with Kurt.

"We would like to speak with him alone if that's okay." Adam spoke this time, his green eyes showing compassion.

Blaine and Carole went to leave the room when Kurt held onto Blaine tightly to keep him where he was. "C...can he please stay?" Kurt asked the officers. He was visibly shaking and looked the worse he had since he woke up.

"If you believe it will help, yes he can." Steve allowed.

Carole was hurt for less than a second. She understood why it was Blaine Kurt would want. "I'll be with Burt," was all she said before she slipped from the room.

The light-skinned man walked forwards a few steps and spoke to Kurt. "We're here to take your statement. You will have to tell us everything about the attack. If it gets too hard, all you have to do is tell us and we will stop and come back later. Is that okay with you?"

Kurt just nodded, holding Blaine's hand tighter. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand back as a comforting gesture. This helped the countertenor slightly, but he couldn't rid himself of the fear and dread completely.

The two officers pulled up a chair each at the opposite side of the bed from Blaine. Although they were here on serious terms, they sat relaxed to give Kurt a sense of security and normality. They had experienced enough of these situations to know it worked better to act comfortable with the victim instead of sitting straight-backed and strict. Adam could already see Kurt was very alike his younger self in both physical traits and behavioural. He knew exactly how to get through to him which calmed him a little. Steve let Adam take the lead. It was more his area of expertise. The made a good team like that. Adam related to the complete opposite kind of people Steve did, which meant as partners, they appealed to all witnesses and victims.

"We're going to start off really easy. I want you to tell me about the bullying at McKinley." Adams tone was calm and friendly. Blaine was drawn to him immediately; Adam was so much different to the officers that interviewed Blaine himself. He felt Kurt's gaze on him so he turned to give his a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine." Blaine nearly ended with 'Courage', but that word stung too much. It was one of the last words he told Kurt before the attack.

Kurt took a deep breath.

"It started with name calling I guess. I knew then it wasn't anything in comparison to what it could be, but each word stung like the first. It was extremely hateful and they would speak with such venom. I hated that they could get to me like that, but the words were repeated so much, I found it hard not to believe them. Then the shoving started. It was mainly the jocks. I had only just come out officially and although my father accepted me, I didn't want to bother him with trivial worries. The physical attacks were easier to handle for me anyway. I mean, I know I'm rather small and don't look like I can handle myself, but working in the garage with my dad had made me develop muscles. The pain of metal on skin from the lockers didn't hurt half as much as it looked; I have just always bruised easy.

"No, the words were always the worse. The jocks got more creative and slipped me notes in class or into my locker with lines and lines of hateful words. I knew I should have just thrown them away, but for some reason I had to read every word. The insults would cram into my head and make it want to burst. When I felt slightly happy about something the words would repeat over and over in my head, telling me I had no right to be content in life when I shouldn't be allowed to live being the way I was. I couldn't make myself throw the notes away, I kept them and I used to read them when I felt particularly down. I still have them, I just could never give the jocks the satisfaction that the words affected me and somehow, me throwing the notes away would do that. Every time I read them, they wouldn't hurt as much when they were spat in my face. This way, I could cry about them in private and not in front of those wanting to see me fall."

Steve had turned on a tape recorder at the beginning of the interview but Adam jotted down the most important bits of information. Kurt keeping the notes was great for the case.

Blaine's eyes didn't leave Kurt's face. He hated the way Kurt believed this was how he should be treat. He hated how he spoke in a self-depreciating tone, dismissing it all as if it was nothing. He hated Kurt had no one to turn to when it all started. Blaine's heart broke for him. He squeezed Kurt's hand to push him on, but he remained silent, letting Kurt get it all out undisturbed and quickly as he could.

"It was a few months after that people started throwing me into dumpsters. I have to admit this hurt a lot more that the shoving. The edges would catch my sides and cause deep gashes. They seemed to bleed for forever but I made sure to bring what I needed to clean myself up. If I went to the nurse it would have just caused unnecessary questions and my father would have been involved, which is the last thing I wanted.

"All the jocks seemed to hate me equally. No one else really physically hurt me like the footballers did, but the rest of the school never did anything to stop them. Then Glee club started up, I was one of the first five to join. My mother always loved me singing, it was my way of getting closer to her I guess. I started forgetting her and I was frightened that one day I'd forget what she looked liked and smelt like. The bullying got worse. I guess I was drawing attention to myself even more. The dumpster throws got more frequent and then the slushing started. I didn't mind. I was singing again. I'd stopped when my mother passed. It hurt too much to think what she would have thought of the song I'd sang; it hurt when I turned to see why she hadn't joined in with the harmonies and find she wasn't stood behind me like she always used to be. Glee club helped me sing again. I found myself getting closer to her. The bullies didn't take up as much room in my head, they didn't matter. She got me through it."

Kurt's eyes closed as he steadied his breathing. He felt Blaine move a caring hand to the side of his head and stroke comforting lines in his hair.

"Take your time." Adam soothed.

After Kurt looked composed, Adam asked, "What happened next?"

Blaine noticed the two officers didn't seem fazed by the affection between the two boys; Adam actually seemed to look fondly at it.

"They all seemed to hate me the same amount, but then one of the jocks seemed to shove me or insult me more than the others. He was always at the forefront of each dumpster throw and he seemed to purposely walk my way. I'll never forget the look he gave me when he caught my eyes. It was pure hate. I'd never seen someone have so much loath. It scared me so much. I didn't like to think what he could be capable of. His stare started to haunt my dreams. He would slam me into lockers every day.

"The glee club had grown now and we were a big enough group to compete. We'd found out our competition and Mr. Shue, our teacher, split us into gender groups to contend to see who got to have a choice in our song list. Our group got into a slight disagreement and they all but politely told me I should go spy on the all boy's school as I would fit in there. I knew they weren't serious but on my way out of the room I was shoved exceptionally hard into the lockers by _him _and didn't want to go back to class. I went home and got changed into something that looked like their uniform and went over to Dalton. Luckily my dad and Carole were at work.

"I was at Dalton by the end of school and there seemed to be some sort of event. It was then I bumped into Blaine. After the impromptu performance, he and two friends took me for coffee. I ended up telling him about my situation and he seemed to _understand._ We switched numbers and I truly felt like I had someone I could turn to. He told me to have courage, to stick up for myself. It was a few days after this and he texted me. Just one word. Courage. Ironically, at that moment the exact person we was talking about walked past and knock the phone out of my hand. I took the advice and I went after him. I'd had enough. I couldn't stop yelling and yelling at him. We were in the changing rooms and thankfully we were alone. I can't remember everything I said, it was all a blur, but I remember saying he was not my type and his expression changed. Then, out of nowhere, his face was coming towards me and his lips were on mine. I was frozen to the spot. I was utterly shocked and when he came for me the second time, I remember pushing him away.

"I didn't know what to do. I opted into not telling anyone. I was thinking of telling Blaine," He looked over at him before quickly looking back to the blank wall, "but I was too ashamed. I'd let that twat kiss me and I didn't want to hear the disgust in someone else's voice."

Blaine felt tears spring to his eyes, his heart breaking further. "I would _never _have thought that Kurt. You're wonderful and you had no control on what he did to you. The fact you pushed him away shows how strong you were and it shows you didn't let him kiss you."

Kurt just shrugged. "When we met up I'd just tell you about the times he shoved me. He didn't do it as much, I thought it was because he was scared I was going to tell people, but I guess he was just taking his time to plan something much bigger. Then that morning, you called me again, I finally admitted he had kissed me and you ended the call telling me to have courage, so I planned to confront him. I didn't see him all day though. It wasn't until after school I saw him. I couldn't go up to him there, I wanted to be somewhere with witnesses, so I started to walk away, but h...he caught u...up to me." Kurt looked near to breaking down.

"Remember, take your time. We can stop if you wish." Adam said.

"Can we just get it over with please?" Kurt pleaded.

Steve and Adam nodded him on.

"He shouted at me, I think it was some homophobic slurs, but I just ignored him and quickened my pace. Then, without any warning, he pulled me into a more secluded street. He hit me a few times, I thought he was going to beat me into unconsciousness, but then he started to t...touch me. I didn't understand what he was doing yet, he had a knife and he started to cut my clothes off with it. We were arguing and I told him he was a fag like me. Then he undid my pants and touched m...my crotch. I told him to stop, I did, but he didn't. I couldn't fight him off, and he only seemed to like it when I tried. He then pressed the knife into my stomach. I was so s...scared." Kurt broke off into heaving sobs and moved to bury his head into Blaine's chest. Blaine moved onto the bed to help Kurt and the younger boy held onto Blaine's shirt as if it was a lifeline.

Blaine spoke comforting words into his ear and continued to stroke his hair with on hand and his back with the other.

"I think we've got all we need. Kurt is allowed to leave the hospital soon, and his dad has woken up." Adam flipped his note book shut as he spoke and went to get up.

"Thank you, for making this as easy as it could be for him. I'm sorry if this is too personal and I'm extremely off the mark, but, are you gay?" Blaine asked. He'd picked up a few indicators that Adam maybe.

"Yes I am." Adam did not look offended, merely curious at the bold question.

"Do things ever get easier?" Blaine whispered, his voice full of emotion and hope.

"Yes and no. You learn to handle people better, but there will be homophobic people wherever you go. You and Kurt are both young, but don't lose each other. This time will be hard for Kurt and he needs someone like you to guide him through. Stay strong."

Adam placed his hand reassuringly on Blaine's shoulder, giving it a squeeze before walking out after his partner.

Blaine held onto Kurt tighter, letting out some of his own sobs with the broken Kurt. Reliving the incident like this was the worst part. Blaine would stay with Kurt; he could not let himself lose him. It was hard to hear Kurt had to go through that. It was worse than thinking of his own past. How could someone as wonderful and kind as Kurt be treated like that?

"Will you come home with me?" Kurt asked in a tiny voice as the sob subsided.

"Anything you want Kurt. Anytime."

* * *

They had fallen asleep in each other's arms again. The doctor woke them up; asking Blaine to move so he could check Kurt was ready to go home. Luckily, with a promise that Kurt would get plenty of rest, he was allowed to be released. Burt had woken up a few hours ago, and after been checked over, was given some sleeping pills and a strict talk on how he had to stay calm. Blaine texted Lelia before they fell asleep, telling her not to come as they were going to Kurt's. Her reply was only that she would tell their father where he was.

Blaine could see Kurt was both relieved and nervous to be going home. On the plus side, he could be at home in his own room, in his own bed, but he was also a little more vulnerable. Karofsky had not yet been caught, and Blaine was terrified he might come back for seconds. He would not leave Kurt's side. He would also privately talk to Burt about the possibility of Kurt moving to Dalton. They had scholarships for those with high grades and interests in extra-curriculum activities. Kurt, passing both requirements and the circumstances in which he wanted to join Dalton, gave him a good chance at getting one.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked, looking down at Kurt.

"Yes." Kurt couldn't wait to get home, have a deliciously hot shower and change into his own clothes. Granted, he was going to change into comfortable loungewear, not something everyone got to see Kurt in, but at least it would be his own. Not to mention washed with his own washing powder. The hospital clothes itched and were something not even Lady Gaga could pull off.

"Are you sure you want me to come? I won't be offended if you want some alone time, though I insist that's the worst thing you could do."

"Yes, I would be grateful for you to come. I don't know how to explain it, but you act, _normal_ around me. My dad, Carole and Finn all act like I'm diseased, and though I understand why they are doing it, it's good to have someone who still sees just Kurt. I'm not disrupting any plans you've made though am I? Oh, god. Have you been going to school?"

"Calm." Blaine said. "You are still Kurt, don't forget that. And I've got no plans. Seeing as its Friday, I can stay with you for the weekend if that's what you would want. I can stay with my sister; she only lives ten minutes away. And as for school, I went in for my exam but I'm on study leave now so stop worrying."

"I'd love that, and I'm sure I can convince my dad to let you stay at ours, he seems to like you." Kurt had a small smile playing around on his lips. It wasn't the smile Blaine craved for, but it was a big start.

"If you're okay with that, then it's fine by me." Blaine smiled back.

"Are you ready to go boys?" Carole asked, appearing in front of them at the door.

"Yes, I need proper soap and hot water, now." Kurt showed some of the unique personality as he said these words. It was dramatic and made Blaine want to hold Kurt in his arms at the cuteness. He simply giggled and let his heart expand at the disapproving look from Kurt.

"Stop giggling Mr, or I won't let you use the shower." Acting serious.

"Oh, were being like that now are we?" Blaine tickled Kurt's left side, avoiding the right where he knew Kurt to be cut.

Kurt, being overly ticklish, broke out into giggles. The sound was off a bit from the fact Kurt had not laughed properly in what seemed like forever, but it was something.

"Surrender! Surrender!" Kurt gasped, moving away from Blaine's offending fingers.

"I win!" Blaine exclaimed childishly, raising his hand and grinning widely to add to the affect.

Kurt huffed. "I will find your weakness Anderson, and when I do, be scared. Be very scared."

Carole watched the two boys interact freely in front of here. She knew it was only a start; but she could see Blaine was the one who was going to help Kurt the most.

"Well, as much as I enjoy watching you two argue, I've already helped Burt to the car and he's waiting for us. He wanted to come and get you Kurt, but I thought it best to get him down to the car while he was still calm."

Kurt nodded. "Is he okay?" He asked nervously. It was his fault if he wasn't. Kurt felt himself bite his lip in worry. It was always something he hated doing until his dad told him his mum used to do it.

"He will be fine. He's got some sleeping pills to help him get a decent amount of sleep and stay calm." Carole reassured.

Blaine watched Kurt let out a breath of relief and free his lip. He was going to have to talk about this with Kurt later. Blaine could see Kurt was blaming himself, he had to know he was not to blame.

"Good." He finally spoke. "Well, I guess we can get off." Kurt's nerves were a little more prominent now. He was actually going outside the confinements of the hospital that seems so safe with the hundreds of people around at every moment. He reached for Blaine's hand and slipped his shaking fingers through the older boys. Blaine felt the trembles and pulled Kurt closer.

"You'll be fine." Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded.

It wasn't as hard as Kurt thought it was going to be. He still however couldn't ignore how appeased he felt when he climbed into the car. He never strayed from Blaine, keeping his hand tight around the bigger, warmer fingers. Blaine picked up on his feelings and soothingly rubbed the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

Kurt didn't know what he would do without Blaine.

The car ride flowed quickly. Talk passed easily between Carole, Burt and Blaine. Kurt remained silent, listening, not really wanting to join in the light conversation. That was until he realised something.

"Have you left your car at the hospital?" He asked Blaine.

"Yes, but don't worry. I texted my sister to pick it up for me." He smiled down at Kurt.

Kurt couldn't believe this boy was doing so much for him. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Kurt breathed.

"For what?" Blaine asked, Confused at the sudden outburst.

"Just everything."

Kurt would never be able to repay Blaine, but he would always try.

* * *

_**A/N. Blaine's staying the weekend! Sorry guys, I don't think they will get together just yet; Kurt has just come out of hospital after all. But I see the cuteness of Blaine looking after Kurt and cuddling up in front of the TV.**_

_**Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this at half three in the morning (on a school night, oops) and I was rather tired. If you spot any, please tell me as I'm going to read through and edit when I have time.**_


	12. Clean

_**A/N. 50 reviews! Love for you all.**_

_**IMPORTANT. I fear some people are confused at the timeline of this fic. It starts two weeks after Karofsky kissed Kurt in the locker room. Kurt doesn't tell anyone about it though until the day of the attack (chapter 2) as he tells Blaine over phone call that morning. During those two weeks Kurt still meets up with Blaine. (This means there was no Blaine/Karofsky confrontation like there was on the show).**_

_**For this chapter I see it as Friday night. Therefore Kurt was attacked on Monday and was in hospital for around four/five days.**_

* * *

It didn't seem long until they pulled up outside of Kurt's house. Blaine felt Kurt increase the hold on his hand.

"You've got a beautiful house." He said mostly to Kurt, trying to engage him into a conversation to distract him from the effort he will have to use to get out of the car.

Kurt nodded him thanks before opening the car door to follow his parents. They were already at the door, Carole leading Burt, seemingly to force him onto the sofa to rest.

Although Kurt had opened the door fully, he made no move to get out. Blaine disentangled his hand from the younger boys and quickly made his way round the car. Kurt, too lost in his own thoughts, hadn't noticed the loss of contact.

"Come on, I can tell you want your own shower." Blaine extended his arm towards Kurt, offering it to him to support himself on.

Kurt broke from his reverie and linked his trembling arm through the larger, warmer one. Kurt was more or less resting his whole weight on the older boys shoulder; Blaine was grateful of the muscles he had gained in dancing and also for the fact that Kurt was exceptionally light.

Carole had left the door open, making it easier for Blaine to guide Kurt to his room. He'd never been here before, but he knew from Kurt and his' conversations that the younger boy had the whole basement. They had recently moved to accommodate Carole and Finn, well mostly Finn, and they managed to find one with a basement for Kurt. Blaine led Kurt to the queen sized bed and helped him lay down, he then went into the adjoining bathroom and turn on the shower.

On the bed, Kurt was trapped in his thoughts. Now that he was out in the 'real world', everything hit him at once. The fear he had experienced just by the thought Karofsky could be watching him was bad enough, but the memories of the attack seemed to flash stronger now he was in his normal environment, very near where it happened. In the hospital, Kurt had fallen into a false sense of security. He knew no one could get to him in there. But now, he felt intensely vulnerable. He barely felt the soft hands on his face but it took the sound of his name for him to come round to hazel eyes mere inches before his. The comfort and love he saw radiating from them were enough to bring tears to his own.

"It's all so real." He whispered. He didn't know if Blaine would understand, but he couldn't find the energy to elaborate.

"I know, I know." He soothed. Blaine did know what he meant. He'd felt the exact same thing.

After a few more tears, Kurt visibly collected himself together and pushed himself up into a sitting position, holding his knees close to his chest while leaning into the hand that was still pressed against his cheek.

"Did you mean what you said? Will you really stay this weekend?" Kurt kept his gaze on his feet.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave if you asked me to. Well maybe I would, but you get the picture." Blaine rambled.

Kurt gave a small laugh before standing up. "It's a good job I'm not going to ask you to leave then. But as I'm getting in the shower, do you, you know, mind maybe going upstairs?" While Blaine rambled, Kurt seemed to stumble over his usually fluent words. Each boy found the others habits incredibly adorable.

"I'll meet you upstairs when you're finished." He walked over to Kurt and slowly went to give him a hug, carefully watching his reaction to the contact. Relief rushed over him as Kurt let himself be pulled into the taller boy's arms. The hug was perfect, not too short, not too long, just exactly what both boys needed. Bravely, Blaine placed a sweet kiss on Kurt's cheek before walking out the room and upstairs.

Kurt watched Blaine close the door behind him before pulling off the dull sweatpants. In the action he felt a burning sensation in his private region. Trying not to remember what caused it he ignored the pain, along with the multiple scratches scattered along his thighs, contrasting with his pale skin. Unbuttoning his shirt, he could not however try to miss the bruises covering the majority of his chest. They had already turned a greenish/yellowy colour but he knew it would take at least another week for them to disappear completely. Now only left in his briefs, Kurt looked at himself in the floor length mirror. He was disgusted at the mess he saw before him. His eyes didn't have their usual sparkle and deep purple bruises were underneath, showing his sleepless nights. He'd been losing weight the last few weeks, and it was startlingly obvious to him now. Bruises and cuts covered his soft skin and a bandage was stuck on the right of his stomach. Knowing he would have to take it off before getting in the shower, he carefully pealed of the tape, wincing slightly as it pulled on his skin. Kurt felt sick at the sight. In the middle of several off-coloured marks was a deep, red gash. Kurt had received many cuts before from the dumpster throwing, but none were as deep and clean cut as this. His porcelain skin healed well and barely left a scar from his other wounds, but he knew he would have to see this one the rest of his life. Kurt felt vomit rise up his throat and he just made it to the toilet quick enough. Emptying his thinly lined stomach, Kurt shakily pulled himself up and hurriedly took off his briefs. At this moment he wanted nothing more than to stand under the hot water and wash away all traces of the attack. Thankful that Blaine had turned on the shower, Kurt tried to steady his trembling hands.

The boiling water was heaven. It crashed down against all the plains of his body, burning the skin as it went. Kurt enjoyed the burn; it made him feel like it was cleaning off the dirty feeling. He lifted his head up to the water, letting the powerful jets run over his tired eyes. The feeling was so good, he didn't want to move. Soon he reached for the shampoo and sat down on the floor while meticulously washing his hair. He felt weak so he stayed sitting while he conditioned and then thoroughly washed his skin with his favourite soap. After another five minutes of simply sitting under the hot water, he reached up and switched off the tap. He felt remarkably better and felt clean for the first time after the attack. As he wrapped a warm, fluffy, white towel around himself he checked the clock and noticed he'd been in the shower over an hour. He immediately, pulled some of his looser skinny jeans on and a comfy over-sized jumper before brushing his teeth, not wanting to keep Blaine waiting longer and trying to let go of the nagging suspicion that the older boy had already left.

* * *

"I can't believe you kissed him, idiot." He thought to himself.

He was one hundred percent sure he was in love with Kurt. But that gave him no excuse for overstepping the boundary lines. Kurt had just been _attacked_ for goodness sake. The last thing he needed was anyone, let alone _me_, making a move on him. Hopefully he read it as comfort, which it was, but it's not the comfort your friend should give. They weren't even best friends. They'd met up a few times and Blaine considered Kurt his best friend after the first time, but that doesn't mean Kurt did. The countertenor had Blaine falling for him the second they met, and with him not having many people he could think about fully opening himself up to, he was shocked when found that he could to Kurt straight away. Not that he did, Kurt wasn't ready for the details of Blaine's past then, but he wished he had have told him. Things would be so much easier right now if Kurt knew. The younger boy would know Blaine had some idea of what he was going through and hopefully come to him when things got bad. Blaine decided at some point this weekend, he would tell Kurt. Right now however, he had bigger worries on his hands. He needed to talk to Burt.

Reaching the living room, Blaine took in the large room. It consisted of only a television, minimal furniture, two sofas and a chair, a giveaway they had all just moved in. Also, there was not yet personal pictures hanging on the walls and it looked too clean for a place four people lived. Burt sat on the chair and Finn and Carole shared a sofa at the other side of the room, leaving Blaine the sofa nearest Burt.

Burt looked more alert now he'd had some fresh air and was sitting, but he still looked ill. Blaine decided to tread carefully.

"Burt, may I talk to you?" Blaine asked while sitting down.

Burt turned at the sound of his name and nodded to show he was listening. Finn and Carole tried to look like they weren't listening.

"It's okay, it would be good for you to listen too, it affects you all." He said towards Carole and Finn.

Now that all attention was on him, Blaine took a deep breath to continue before he lost his nerve.

"I would like to talk to you about Kurt possibly moving to Dalton."

Finn looked shocked but Burt and Carole just gave each other a meaningful look.

"We've been thinking that too." Burt said.

"Oh, well that makes thing easier." Blaine let himself exhale with relief.

"We don't think we can afford it though." Carole admitted.

"I've come up with some ways to overcome that. Kurt is a straight A student. He is the top of each of his classes and also has singing as an extra curriculum. Dalton would be very interested in having him. This is why if we tell them of the economical problems and his bad experiences at his old school, he is sure to get a full scholarship. This means he would have no school fees, books and uniform would be provided for him and transport fees would be refunded. He would have to join an extra curriculum club, and luckily the Warblers, our glee club, fits into that.

"The only problem is boarding. As it's not essential that all students' board, you would have to pay. Dalton is over an hour away from here, so not boarding isn't practical, even if the costs are refunded." Blaine felt extremely nervous at his suggestion now.

"I happen to have a double room to myself. My father paid the extra so I wouldn't have to have a roommate when I first transferred. I would like to offer this to Kurt. You would not have to pay and it would be good for him to have someone aware of what happened to be with him. I understand if you do not wish to accept this offer, but I think it's the best option for Kurt right now."

Burt and Carole looked wary, but they knew they would take Blaine's offer. Like he said, it was exactly what Kurt needed.

"Aren't you gay too though?" Finn spoke for the first time.

"I am yes." Blaine nodded, he knew what was coming.

"Then is it best for Kurt to be in the same room with you?" Finn challenged.

Blaine was prepared for this question but it did not stop him feeling angry at the ignorance.

"Just because we are both gay, it does not mean there should be a cause to worry." Blaine retorted to Finn. The taller boy looked slightly shocked, but soon recovered and nodded. Blaine calmed down before turning to Burt. "As you have probably guessed, I have extremely strong feelings for your son. I care very deeply for him, but I would like to assure you I would never act on that. He is going to be going through a hard time these next few months, and I will always be there as a friend until he is better again. I will then of course leave the choice to him whether he would want to be with me. I love him enough that I would accept his decision no matter what."

"I trust you Blaine. You are good for my son." Burt was so glad Kurt had found someone like Blaine. Burt expected to always believe none of his boys' first boyfriends would be good enough for Kurt, but he was glad to be proven wrong. Blaine clearly loved Kurt and that was enough for any parent to wish for their child.

"Thank you, sir. I will contact the school first thing tomorrow so Kurt can transfer as soon as possible. I think it would be best to not tell Kurt until it is certain."

Burt nodded. "And don't call me sir." He smiled.

The tense atmosphere dropped and everyone turned their attentions to the television screen, commenting easily every now again and relaxing into the thought that things were going to be alright.

* * *

Walking into the room, Kurt nearly fainted with relief when he saw Blaine was still here. He hurried to the seat next to the older boy and took his hand to make sure he was really here.

"Hey there, did you enjoy your shower?" Blaine asked, aware that the rest of his family were looking to see if Kurt was okay.

"Yes, I feel clean." Blaine understood what he meant. "What are you watching?"

"Deadliest Catch, we were waiting for you to put a movie on. I'd ask to pick, but you'll all just laugh at my choice of movie, so I think we'll let you pick."

Burt admired how Blaine made him son feel special without being condescending about it. If he wasn't sure that he could trust Blaine, he would be now. The look he had in his eyes when Kurt came to him and held his hand could be described nothing other than love. His son was in good hands.

"I'm sure your taste isn't too bad. Though I don't understand how you can still like Harry Potter when you've watched them over a hundred times." Kurt teased, walking over to the collection of DVD's in the cabinet underneath the TV.

"Hey, Harry Potter rules." Blaine replied with a joking offended look.

"If you say so." Kurt was now inserting to movie into the DVD player.

"I'm going to make you watch them on repeat until you agree."

Burt, Carole and Finn happily watched the boys tease each other.

"As much as I'd love to listen to the rest of your speech on why Harry Potter is the best movie ever made Blaine, I would like to hear the movie." Burt joked.

Kurt gave a small giggle before sitting down close to Blaine, but not touching apart from the entwined fingers. "Excuse him, he's such a dork."

"I resent the fact you cannot see my awesomeness."

"Awesomeness? Is that like, even a word?" Kurt asks, looking oddly at Blaine.

"I'm pretty sure it's the noun of awesome."

"Shh, it's starting." Finn hushed the other boys.

Blaine tore his eyes from Kurt's to see what movie Kurt had picked.

"Sound of music? Should have guessed with you been call 'Kurt'" Blaine said mostly to himself.

"My mum named me from it." Kurt smiled sadly at the old memories. "We would always watch this together when..." Kurt trailed off with an empty expression turned to the screen.

Blaine squeezed the fragile boys hand and pulled him into his chest in comfort. Blaine left his arms loose to show Kurt could pull away, when he didn't, the older boy replaced his right hand tangled with Kurt's for his left hand and softly wrapped his free arm around the thin shoulders. He would have to watch Kurt's eating. Blaine breathed in the flowery/fruity smell that was Kurt and settled himself to watch the movie.

Kurt felt like he was in heaven. He felt unbelievably warm and safe. He always loved been held by someone. He would cuddle with his mother every night before he had to go to bed when he was younger. When she passed, that's what Kurt missed the most. The closeness to another person that made you instantly feel safe. His dad was great and he loved Kurt seemingly more so than before, but it wasn't the same as it was with his mum. Burt wasn't the dad you cuddled up with on the sofa while watching TV. He remembered how much he missed it now he was in Blaine's arms. He enjoyed the warmness, and he felt stupid for thinking so, but the smell of home. Blaine constantly smelt of chocolate and cinnamon, and now here in his arms, the smell was more prominent. There was also a scent that was just unmistakably _Blaine_. Kurt felt like he could stay like this forever.

Blaine knew he teased Kurt a little for the movie he chose, but it was also one of the older boys' favourites. It was an hour into the film and he was really into the film when Blaine felt Kurt shift in their embrace. Kurt seemed to droop past Blaine shoulder he had rested his head on not long ago. Removing his hand from Kurt's, he caught the pale boy and steered his head into his lap. There Blaine studied the peaceful expression on Kurt's face and simply took in the beauty. He brushed his fingers through the moderately damp hair and let his mind memorise the perfection before him.

From the other side of the room, Finn watched the two boys closely. He was wary of the dark haired boy. Finn knew he hadn't been the best friend toward Kurt in the past, but now they were practically brothers, Finn wanted more than anything to change that. He'd been trying to look out for the small boy but he hated that he never saw the seriousness of Karofsky's bullying. He was shocked when Kurt let Blaine touch him. When his father or anyone in New Directions went to hug him, he flinched away. Finn was unsure of Blaine's intentions, but when he saw the look on the older boys' face as he looked at Kurt, he only saw love. Two seconds ago, Blaine had been deeply into the movie, but as Kurt shifted his position, Blaine's eye's were now only for the boy sleeping in his lap. He stayed playing with his hair and looking at his face throughout the rest of the movie and looked confused when Burt announced it was time for bed.

Blaine watched Carole and Finn leave to get ready to bed before deciding whether he should carry the smaller boy to his bed or leaving him on the sofa. Burt, who had finished turning the TV off, was now stood before Blaine and had caught his attention. He looked up at the man now towering above him.

"If you leave me a blanket out I will be fine to sleep on the sofa after I carry Kurt down." Blaine said.

"I was wanting to talk to you about that. I can see you care for my son, and for some reason he will only let you touch him. As much as this pains me, I have never been able to comfort my son in that way anyway. That's why I'm giving you permission, if my son asks that is, for you to stay in Kurt's bed with him. I trust that nothing will happen. Kurt has craved the closeness you have with him since his mother passed and I'm not going to keep him from that when he needs it so much."

Blaine was taken aback at the accepting and trusting from Burt. "Thank you. Only if he asks." Blaine agreed.

"If not, there is a spare quilt in Kurt's room you may bring up here." And Burt left to go to bed.

Blaine looked at Kurt for a short moment before carefully manoeuvring the small boy in his arm into a position easier to carry him in. He stirred a little, but luckily did not wake. He slowly stood up, easily carrying Kurt. He really would have to watch Kurt's eating, he was way too light. Flicking the lights off as he went, he took the countertenor down to his room. Laying him down softly, he saw Kurt's eyes flutter open and take in his surroundings confused.

"You fell asleep. Do you want to get into your pyjamas or are you too tired?"

Kurt yawned before standing up. "I'll have to change. I'll get you something as well."

Blaine watched Kurt flick through his drawers and pull out a pair of light blue pyjamas, some grey sweat pants and a white shirt. Kurt handed Blaine the latter two.

"Sorry, that's all I've got that will fit you." Kurt apologized.

"This is more than fine." Blaine assured him on the way to the bathroom to change.

"There's a spare toothbrush in there you can use." Kurt called after him.

After they had both changed and brushed their teeth, Blaine asked whether he wanted to talk before he went to sleep.

"I'd like that."

They talked for half an hour. It was nothing serious. It had been a long day for Kurt; he didn't need intense conversation right now. They discussed their favourite music, books and musicals, sometimes agreeing, sometimes playfully arguing. They were sat on the bed and after a while Kurt went to lie down.

"Do you want me to leave you to sleep?" Blaine asked, already getting up to leave.

"Would you stay?" Kurt asked in a small voice, not looking at Blaine.

"Of course."

Both boys talked easily a little more while getting under the covers. They weren't touching, and it was their first awkward silence between the two of them.

Blaine broke it by shuffling closer to Kurt and pulling him into his arms. Kurt pressed his face into the crook of Blaine's neck and both boys felt better.

"Good night Blaine."

"Good night Kurt."

And this is how they feel asleep. Feeling whole.

* * *

_**A/N. Just have to repeat, 50 freaking reviews!**_


	13. SORRY

_**I am so sorry. You're all probably wondering who the hell this is. I've been so damn busy and in the next few weeks I have 14 exams! I will then be off so I will update loads to try and make it up to you.**_

_**You are all going to get this thinking it's a new chapter and I feel awful, but I WILL finish this.**_

_**To try and make it up a little bit I have written a long one shot that if you like this you are most likely to like that too. It's called "It Gets Better" and you'll find it on my profile.**_

_**Sorry again. If you see me, feel free to kick me :) **_


End file.
